A Question of Arrangement
by Storm that Twists in Spiral
Summary: Now Queen of Hearts, Kiku decides to rise to the task. His marriage with Ludwig will lead Hearts into a new tomorrow, and together they would serve the people fairly and kindly. But, with the Great Northern army advancing and rumors of his marriage falling apart flying, Kiku realizes that life as Queen is not the life he had expected it to be...Cardverse AU, GerIta, others inside!
1. Chapter 1: The Joker

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to my newest little project, A Question of Arrangement! This is a Hetalia fanfiction held in the Cardverse Universe, and it should be somewhere between 10 and 15 chapters long. The main pairings are GerIta, USUK, France/Liechtenstein, and one-sided Japan/Germany. **

**I noticed that 87% of Cardverse fics revolve around USUK, and while i ADORE the pairing, I think it's time somebody else got a share of the royal spotlight, right? So, this is a Japan-based Cardverse fic. USUK will happen, but it won't be the main plot. Okay, that's all. I really hope you guys enjoy this, because I'm kind of doing it on a whim and I'm not sure if I'll keep going with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Hetalia. I just like it A LOT. Enjoy!**

**~Elsi**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Joker

Kiku was sitting in the garden, eyes closed and body relaxed, when he finally heard his father moving in the house. Slowly, he allowed himself to wake up, letting in the sunlight and the lovely view of their traditional Far East garden. Kiku got to his feet, gathering his casual robe tighter around his waist, and left the tranquility of the lily pond in favor of joining his father in their small kitchen.

"Good morning, Father," said Kiku, giving a small incline of his head to the Eastern man. "I have already completed my chores, and I took it upon myself to clean out the lily pond as well. I will admit that I have not begun breakfast, as I woke up too early to consider cooking without it getting cold, but I will – "

"Kiku," said his father, cutting Kiku short. "I will prepare breakfast. As you are meeting with the Joker today, I think you deserve time to get ready yourself."

"Thank you, Father," said Kiku, uncertainly. He recoiled to his room, staring down at the outfit he had laid out upon his bed. It was all very proper for the Kingdom of Hearts: white tunic with ruffles on the sleeves and around the collar, pale rose pinstriped vest, black pants, and red cloak clasped asymmetrically by a fluffy red rose, tall black boots. This was exactly what he should wear were he to serve the Kingdom of Hearts efficiently. That was what the Joker would want to see – his willingness to serve the Kingdom that had taken him and his father in after civil war in the Far East had forced them to flee.

Was he willing to serve the Kingdom of Hearts? Of course. It was his home – though he had been raised in a province of the now-divided Far East, it had never given him any refuge. To Kiku, the Far East remained a blur of death and gore. Here, in Hearts, there was true peace.

Taking the culturally acceptable route had not always been easy for Kiku, but today, it was important. This was why he wouldn't wear his normal attire: long robes of grey or red or brown that he would have worn back in the Far East. He may love Hearts, but the Far East was his country of origin, and Kiku was bound to follow its traditions just as his father had raised him to do. But for something as monumental as a meeting with the Joker, Kiku would go out of his way to be culturally acceptable. That way, he would feel comfortable in a world that regarded him as one of their own.

He drew a bath and allowed himself to rest in the warm water for several minutes longer than he was accustomed, and Kiku was known for lengthy baths. He stared at his knees, which rested above the water due to the limited space in the bathtub, and then at the pile of clothes resting on the counter. Through the fog, he could make out the small heart-enigma on the bottom of his boots. Yes, this was where he belonged.

Sighing to himself, Kiku let his dark hair drop back into the water until his ears were submerged and the water blocked the sounds of his father preparing breakfast. His largest fear for this visit was that the Joker would take one look at him and deem him not a real citizen of Hearts. It wasn't _Kiku's_ fault that he had been born in the Far East. All he wanted was to fit in to culture, and help the people that he considered his own. Because he owed Hearts everything he now had, and a little racism on the hands of the citizens around him didn't matter in the grand scheme of things. They had accepted him and his father as legal citizens, full members of Hearts. Kiku had heard of those who hadn't experienced such treatment in Clubs or Diamonds.

Eventually, he drew out of the bath and began to dress himself, making sure that each ruffle was in place, and that everything was wrinkle-free. He needed to look his best. Clasping the cloak over his shoulder, Kiku regarded himself in the mirror. With the steam marring his features just so, Kiku could have passed for any other citizen of Hearts. So long as no one actually took a look at his face, he looked just like anyone else.

Somewhat calmed by this thought, Kiku turned away from the mirror and headed out of the steam-filled bathroom. The Jokers were supposed to look at your heart and your head, not your face. And wasn't he a citizen of Hearts on the inside? Well, he did have the Far East traditions that surrounded him, and that was a part of who he was, too. The Jokers would just have to understand that Kiku Honda – or Honda Kiku, as he was have been called in his old life – was a little bit of both.

He ate a traditional Far East breakfast with his father, a luxury that was rare. Ingredients for the wonderful Far East dishes were hard to come by in the Four Kingdoms, but this was, after all, a special day.

Today, Kiku would meet with the legendary Joker, the one thing that the Four Kingdoms shared. You only met the Joker once, when you were twenty years old, and when it was your season. The Joker came to Hearts every fall season, and then he would proceed to Spades, and Clubs, and Diamonds. The Joker's purpose was to maintain the peace between the Four Kingdoms, that peace that meant that while each was independent, they functioned in harmony. His job was to assign others their jobs. He – or she, but Kiku knew that the Joker and his current successor were both men – also determined the monarchs of the Four Kingdoms. This year was the fiftieth year of each monarch's reign, which meant that it was time to select the new monarchs. This was also the fiftieth year that the current Joker had been doing his job, which meant that after the announcement of the new set of monarchs, the position of the Joker would be passed on. It was a fascinating circle of life that Kiku had always found appealing, and that was perhaps why he was so happy in Hearts. His past life in the Far East had been marked with chaos, as there was no real ruler in the lands to the East, just various nation-states vying for power against tribal groups and the occasional outspoken "republic." It was nothing like the order here, in the Four Kingdoms.

Once they had finished breakfast, Kiku's father poured Kiku a steaming cup of tea, which Kiku took happily. A few moments passed in which father and son sat across from each other, sipping tea and enjoying the little things about the room: the way the sunlight splayed across the floor from the lovely glass window, the way they could hear birdsong through the slightly-open back door, the way the tea warmed even the more uncomfortable areas of their bodies. At last, Kiku's father broke the silence.

"Are you ready for this, Kiku?" he asked. "I know you have been practicing your responses to the Joker's questions. Do you feel adequately prepared?"

"I know the layout of each of his sixty-four tests," said Kiku calmly. "I have rehearsed my reactions, should he ask me to perform any of his tasks. I believe myself to be ready."

"Good." Kiku felt that he was at something of a disadvantage, as his father had never met the Joker himself. Every boy and girl in the Kingdom of Hearts was being fed stories about what pleased the Joker and what displeased the Joker, little perceptions passed on from father-to-son or mother-to-daughter that could determine his or her fate. Kiku's father had no such stories to recount. Apart from the exercises at school, which were few and far between, Kiku's Joker-related research had been conducted through the books he found at their elaborate town library.

It seemed too soon that the tea cup sat empty on the table. Kiku's father clasped his dark violet cloak over his long salmon robes, which appeared somehow Eastern and from Hearts at the same time.

"Have a good day at work, Father," said Kiku, and his father gave a little bow.

"I wish you luck in your meeting with the Joker, Kiku," said his father. "No matter the outcome, I am very proud of what you have become. And I am sure that your mother would feel the same way, were she alive."

Kiku was surprised by the words, and was so disarmed that he could not formulate a reply before his father had left. Then he was left in the lingering embrace of a kind sentiment, with an empty tea cup and sixty-four tests that were beginning to blur together in his nerve-wracked mind.

XXXX

Kiku was fifteen minutes early for his appointment with the Joker, and had been ushered in by an attendant to a cursed wait on the soft cushions in the surprisingly dark waiting room. The Joker had a home in each of the Four Kingdoms, and this one was the dark crimson Kiku would have expected from Hearts. There were red candles burning in all four corners of the room, but the dark walls swallowed up the light, leaving him in an odd state of semi-darkness. There he was condemned to sitting on the cushions, watching as attendants flickered in and out of rooms in sheer oblivion of his presence.

He spent those fifteen minutes trying to calm his entire body as he had managed to do in the lily garden that morning, but all of his muscles were stiff. Kiku wished that he had brought tea with him. Because that wasn't happening, he tried to pass the time by going over the sixty-four tests in his head. If the Joker asked him to play cards with him, he was looking for caution. If the Joker asked him to paint, he was looking for creativity. If the Joker asked him to list a classic recipe, he was looking for balance.

At last, a door opened, and one of the attendants poked her head out of a side room.

"Mister Honda?" she inquired. "The Joker will see you now."

Kiku nodded blankly, getting to his feet and folding his hands together in order to follow her through a series of narrow hallways. He could feel his heart pounding underneath the ruffled tunic, but he tried his best to ignore it. The Joker would see Kiku for who Kiku really was. That was what the Joker did best, after all.

He suddenly found himself standing in a surprisingly small room, and there were two men seated in chairs upon a slight rise. Kiku looked up at them, and he could have sworn that the room spun a little bit around him when the door closed, secluding him in the room with them.

The older-looking man appeared to be the age of Kiku's father, but from his research on the Jokers, Kiku knew that he was supposedly much older. He had dark brown hair and visible stubble around his chin, and he was dressed in black and red and white, as Jokers always did in Hearts. His assistant, for that was who Kiku knew this man was, had the palest white hair that Kiku had ever seen, and a strange set of scarlet-violet eyes. Both held their faces blank, but when the Joker rose and approached, Kiku felt his trepidation fade. Under the traditional Joker makeup - a series of black and white shapes and the occasionally crimson heart – Kiku could make out a smile and a pair of brown eyes that sparkled with playful might.

"Your name is Kiku Honda, yes?" asked the Joker in a perpetually laughing tone. "My name is Rome. I'm the Joker, but I will assume you knew that already." He laughed, tilting his head back. "Oh, it is very good to meet you. Are you from the Far East? You look like you're from the Far East."

Kiku gave a sharp nod of his head, unable to make words form.

"Oh, I visited the Far East once. Lovely place, lovely place. Not so nice these days, though, oh, no. So what brings you to the Kingdom of Hearts, Kiku?"

"I came here with my father as a young boy," said Kiku after several moments, in which the Joker just blinked enthusiastically at him. He wasn't sure what to make of the Joker, with all of his bubbly energy and rhythmic, lilting voice.

"Oh, so you've lived here a long time, then?" said the Joker – Rome, his name was Rome. "That's excellent, it's quite wonderful here. The women are pretty – or so I've been told, at least. Not that this job gives me much room to see for myself, ha! But that is nothing to talk about now, we are here to talk about you, aren't we Kiku!" To Kiku's discomfort, Rome swung an arm jovially around Kiku's shoulder. At once, Kiku felt him stiffen – if Rome noticed, though, he didn't show it. "Hey, Gilbert! You seem awfully quiet today. Want to say hello to our new friend?"

The next Joker, whose name was apparently Gilbert, descended from his chair, too. He seemed to be smiling, too, although his smile was far tighter than Rome's loose, carefree grin. Those reddish eyes loomed out from underneath the face paint, and Gilbert came to stop before Kiku with his arms crossed.  
"No need to look so nervous," Gilbert said in a grating voice. "Nervousness is so un-awesome, and we're here to see how awesome you are."

"Precisely!" declared Rome loudly in Kiku's ear. Rome stepped away from Kiku, much to Kiku's relief, and beamed at him. "What's first, Gil? I've…ah…forgot what we're doing now."

Gilbert snickered, and Kiku made himself not take a step back. This wasn't what he had expected at all…

"Well, I'm sure you've heard all the rumors," said Rome. "I hate the rumors, they're so stupid. People _prepare_ for these little meetings, and it's supposed to be an evaluation of your genuine character. So please be honest with us, Kiku. We love it when people are honest. If you're honest, we can put you where you belong!" Rome's grin was so large that Kiku had to incline his head in agreement. Okay, honesty. He could do honesty, right?

"We're going to do a drawing first," said Gilbert, consulting a list he apparently had written in makeup on his arm. "I know that seems like little kid stuff, but it's the most awesome fun little kid stuff you could be doing." He put his hands on his hips and beamed.

"Plus, we're all going to be drawing together!" declared Rome emphatically. "Doesn't that sound fantastic, Kiku? Drawing and painting has always been one of my talents." He winked and hurried off.

Kiku watched Rome go, reluctant to be here all of a sudden. He felt as though he was being mocked somehow. Was _this_ really the Joker's trial? Kiku had been expecting someone strong, firm, and very good at reading people. Rome acted like a kid, and Gilbert his teenage babysitter.

The Joker was back in a moment, happily handing a pad of paper off to Kiku. Kiku accepted it with a small bow of his head, knowing that he had to be respectful.

"Look, some fruit!" said Rome excitedly, indicating to a pedestal Kiku hadn't even noticed. "Let's draw the fruit, Kiku!"

Kiku sat down when Gilbert pointed at a cushioned chair and set his eyes on the fruit. He was supposed to go for vibrancy. He was meant to interpret what he was seeing and make it…bigger and brighter.

As they sat down to draw, Gilbert began to make conversation. Kiku wasn't quite expecting it, but at this point, he had no idea what to expect.

"So, you're from the Far East, but you dress like you've always lived in Hearts," said Gilbert. "That just you, or is that some un-awesome neighbors?" He tittered a little bit as if he had just made a hilarious joke.

"I do not wish to offend with traditional Eastern garments, but I do often wear them," admitted Kiku. Honesty. He was trying to juggle the honesty thing with the vibrancy in the photos, and it was proving difficult to focus on speaking at all. Kiku didn't normally like to speak unless he had to, especially when he was concentrating on something. "My father raised me to respect the traditions of my ancestors."

"What does he do, your father?" asked Rome, and this question was perhaps the calmest thing he had said yet. Feeling better, Kiku allowed himself to answer quicker than he had before.

"He works in the market," said Kiku. "He helps oversee the legality of merchants' products."

"Ever helped him out?" asked Rome. Kiku understood now where these questions were going. So these _tests_ were really just ways to feel out Kiku's strengths, huh?

"I will look over his notes when it seems appropriate," said Kiku quietly. "It does not hurt me to familiarize myself with laws and commerce."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rome and Gilbert exchange some sort of interested glance.

They chatted all the way through the drawing, and then the arithmetic. Thankfully, Rome and Gilbert seemed to understand that Kiku didn't want to talk when they all did some yoga meditation together.

When Kiku heard Gilbert's loud voice cutting through his peace, he resurfaced from the meditation and stared at the two. Getting used to the Joker and his assistant was made much easier with a little meditation out of the way.

"Now, we don't have much time together left, and we think we've got what we need, so let's drink tea!" Rome clapped his hands twice, and to Kiku's astonishment, a trio of attendants swept into the room with tea cups and a steaming kettle. "I don't know what we'll be drinking – it'll be a fun surprise, don't you think, Kiku? I think so."

"Yes, sir, perhaps it will be," said Kiku in a soft voice. He wasn't sure how to keep replying to Rome's effervescent chatter, but he did know that he liked tea. Quite a lot, actually. The tea was pleasant, a mixture of herbs that Kiku hadn't had before but very much enjoyed. While they drank together, there was more conversation, but Kiku had grown quite used to their questions. Rome and Gilbert wanted to know about Kiku's interests, about his family, about his education. Simple things that made sense, seeing as their job was to pick out his perfect future. And Kiku could answer those questions, especially now that he had tea and was somewhat used to Rome and Gilbert.

By the time the tea was gone, Kiku had launched into a lengthy, enthusiastic speech about how he had always considered getting into politics through the local citizen voice clubs, but had never found an opportunity due to his Eastern appearance getting him odd looks from the lifetime Hearts residents. Rome seemed quite interested in this story, so much so that when a young attendant poked his head in and told Rome that there was the next twenty-year-old to meet as well, Rome waved him away. Kiku, however, didn't know if it was a good idea to hold the legendary Joker up when he had such a busy schedule, and told Rome this. The old Joker just laughed and clapped Kiku on the shoulder.

"If you insist, buddy," said Rome, and Kiku stiffened once more when Rome shook his shoulder amiably. This touching thing…why did it keep happening? "How good to meet you, Kiku, you're a good boy. Don't let anyone get to you out there – the world's a load of bastards with bad food anyways." He laughed loudly, as if he had just made the funniest joke.

Gilbert tittered a little bit, shaking Kiku's other shoulder and making him even more uncomfortable – if that was possible.

"Yeah, they're just being jerks. You're too awesome for them, aren't you?" He laughed again, and Rome laughed with him, and Kiku sort of wished that he could find something funny in the situation so he could laugh as well.

"Well, we will be in touch," said Rome. "We're always in touch – that's what we do! Oh, this fall is going by so fast. It'll be coronation season, soon…"

Something in Rome's words made the atmosphere drop about twenty degrees, and as he made his way out the back door as directed by the attendants, he could have sworn that he saw Rome's face fall, and he could have sworn that he heard Gilbert say something along the lines of "You've had a good run, Rome. You haven't made a mistake yet, and that's how you'll be remembered."

There was something sad about the whole exchange, remembered Kiku, but in the rush of his post-interview adrenaline and the sudden exhaustion that had come from dealing with the Joker and his assistant, he didn't bother to determine exactly what that sad something was.

* * *

**A few notes:**

**1) Yes, I got extremely lazy in naming Rome. I wasn't sure if I should call him Julius or Romulus or what, but I decided that Rome was a pretty acceptable name either way, and I went with it. **

**2) Kiku wouldn't ask people to call him Honda Kiku, even though that's his name. He's so desperate to fit in that he would definitely encourage being called by the "correct" name.**

**3) I know there's something really offensive in here, and I'm not sure what it is. As the entire premise of the show is offensive, I hope that's not a problem for anyone reading this...**

**Okay, that's all. Please tell me what you think so I can know to keep going or not! Thanks, everyone!**

**~Elsi**


	2. Chapter 2: The King, the Queen, the Jack

**Here's some more for you guys to read :) In this chapter, we meet Italy and Germany! Hooray! Also, the Jokers come back, and I love the Jokers. I love the idea of them wearing really heavy makeup and a set amount of clothing and being these really intimidating figures, but when you're one-on-one with them, they're kind of goofy. **

**Oh, and as a note: the Jokers are basically the only magic-practicers that are accepted at this point. They have some technology that allows them to live for about 160 years, which is why they can wait two fifty-year reigns before retiring. So, as of this, Rome is like 110 and Gilbert is like 55. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Hetalia. Still just a fan. I'm hoping I'm getting their characters right, but of course, I don't know them as well as I would if I had created them!**

**~Elsi**

* * *

Chapter 2: The King, the Queen, the Jack

Kiku didn't know what he had been expecting from that day. It was the final day of the season, the noted day on which Kiku would receive the Joker's great decree. Everyone in Hearts had traveled hundreds of miles in order to attend the Joker's pronouncement – if not for the sakes of their neighbors or relatives, than for the naming of their new monarchs. Kiku and his father recognized nearly all of their neighbors in the background, craning their necks for a good look at the raised platform on which Rome would make one of the last announcements of his Joker career. The final announcement would be made in the Kingdom of Spades at the end of next season, when the new Spades monarchs were chosen. For now, however, it was the turn of the Kingdom of Hearts.

Kiku was sitting with his hands calmly folded in his lap. Unlike those around him, he had no desire to chatter and gossip about careers they were sure they would have. Somewhere in the row behind him, two annoying boys were taking bets on whom their new monarchs would be. Kiku himself didn't know what to think about. What fate would the Joker deliver him? He considered being a bureaucrat, or doing something in philosophy or politics – Rome certainly had been interested in his more diplomatic skillset. Perhaps that was his future. Kiku certainly wouldn't mind it, so long as he didn't have to get too close to people.

The crowds fell into hushed awe when the Joker and his assistant stepped onto the stage. The Joker attire was more definitively regal today, accented with gold and silver to recognize that this was more than just a regular job announcement. Today, the monarchs of the next fifty years would be decided. Their makeup seemed to mask their features even more effectively than the last time Kiku had encountered them, although he wondered if those frowning faces they bore were genuine.

"Today is a major day for the lives of the young people of the Kingdom of Hearts," said Rome in a voice that surprised Kiku. The old Joker sounded…serious. His distinctive voice, the one that was accented and melodic, had settled into a more thoughtful monotone. "Today, their futures are decided. Your community changes for the better. Life goes on. But even more than that, today, we decide the next monarchs of the Kingdom of Hearts." There were a few whispers at that sentence. Rome didn't seem to pay them any mind, going right along with his speech. "My assistant will read the professions, and then we will crown our monarchs."

Gilbert stepped forward with a lengthy list and began to read out names in a voice equally as flat as Rome's had been. Kiku waited to hear his name, gripping his hands together tightly. He heard his closest neighbor become apprenticed to the jeweler. He heard another childhood friend become the new librarian. But no Kiku Honda. No Kiku. And as the list went on, Kiku twisted his hands into his clothes, which were styled in a more comfortable Eastern style this time. Where was his name? Rome and Gilbert hadn't forgotten him, had they?

A slight flicker of discomfort wedged its way into Kiku's chest. What if they had forgotten him? It wasn't as though he was a particularly memorable, loud-spoken young man. He was just some immigrant from the Far East, someone who had considered himself special. Maybe he just…wasn't. Special. He wouldn't be surprised if the Joker forgot him. He was sure that it had happened before, but no one cared long enough to notice. Well, if nothing happened today, he still had a chance. He could get a job like his father had – maybe it wouldn't be glamorous, but it was still something.

The list of names came to a horrible close, and Kiku let his eyes drop to the ground. Only the royal court was left, and unless Kiku was serving as some sort of servant advisor, there was nothing for him to do. Of course, the Joker had been interested in his political aptitude, but…there was no way. Kiku was from the Far East. He was not meant for the palace life.

That was probably it. He would be some sort of servant. Library master, perhaps. A council member. A bureaucrat. But how many bureaucratic positions were still open? He wasn't sure if any were, actually.

"Now, our royal court," said Rome imperially, and the hushed excitement passing through the crowd as their careers were decided died out. The Joker cleared his throat. "The new King of Hearts will be…" He leaned over Gilbert's shoulder to clearly read the name. "Ludwig Beilschmidt."

Heads turned as people from the entire kingdom scrambled over each other to get a glimpse at the young man that had been proclaimed their king, and Kiku was no real exception. Though he was absorbed in his own anxiety, he watched half-heartedly as this Ludwig fellow made his way to the raised platform, as all monarchs would have to do eventually. Kiku decided that he looked kingly enough – he had slicked back blonde hair to add to the intimidation derived from his huge shoulders and warrior-like build. When he turned towards the crowd, Kiku couldn't help but note the worry in his pale blue eyes that matched his stiff frown. Kiku didn't blame him for being nervous. Ludwig had just been proclaimed the heir to the throne of Hearts, and if that weren't enough, he was about to be introduced to his queen.

Tradition in the Kingdom of Hearts decreed that the King and Queen of Hearts would be married, regardless of gender or sexual preference or romantic interest. It was a union meant to bring peace to the kingdom overall, and was usually always a happy marriage. Kiku had been brought up under the reign of the old king and queen, who had always functioned well as a couple. A lot rested in the next few moments, and the announcement of Ludwig's queen. Kiku would be nervous as well.

"The new Queen of Hearts will be…" Gilbert handed Rome the list on this one, so as not to keep the crowd in suspense, but that just drew the moment out longer (Rome had managed to fumble with the scroll this time). At last, Rome straightened in his Joker position and forced the mask of indifference over his face. "Kiku Honda."

It took a long time to realize that _his_ name was Kiku Honda, and that Rome's eyes had sought him out in the crowd. When he did realize what was going on, Kiku's throat went suddenly dry. Heads turned as he stood from his seat, and then Ludwig's eyes were on him, dark and judgmental. _He_ was to be _Queen of Hearts?_

As if in a dream, Kiku moved through the throng of people up to the raised platform. Up close, he could make out the ways the makeup on Gilbert's face was beginning to smear, and how Rome's eyes _were_ sparkling still. Ludwig hadn't budged, his face still squished into a frown that made Kiku want to vanish. Was Ludwig…unsatisfied? Now that Kiku had been announced Queen – _Queen_ – he would have to marry Ludwig.

"H-hello," Kiku said quietly, offering a hand for Ludwig to shake. The blonde boy did, but his expression didn't change.

"Hallo," said Ludwig in a low voice. It was no more than that, but Kiku let himself memorize the voice. He and Ludwig would have to work together. As _monarchs._

He didn't quite remember the rest of the announcement, or the rest of the day altogether. Kiku just remembered standing up on that raised platform, realizing very abruptly that he was dressed very distinctly in Eastern clothing and that everyone was seeing for the first time that their new ruler was an outsider. There was a moment where the attention was taken off of him and directed towards the new Jack, a pleasant but obviously dull young man named Feliciano Vargas. The rest of the day was a blur of congratulations and sweating palms and shaking hands and trying to avoid the glares he was receiving from Ludwig. What was wrong with the new King? Was Kiku the problem? Maybe Ludwig hadn't been expecting to have a Queen like him – someone from the Far East, someone male.

But the Queen had been male as many times as the Queen had been female, so this should have come as no surprise. It was still a little awkward, however, for Kiku to consider the fact that Ludwig's disinterest may have come from his own perceptions of what Queen should be.

At some point that day, Kiku got to return to his house to gather his things. There were guards of the kingdom standing outside all entrances to his house to ensure that the new Queen wasn't mobbed with supporters (or, as no one had mentioned, dissenters). Kiku returned to his small house and pulled his clothing into the only large traveling bag he owned, the same one he had used when fleeing the Far East. His father came in and sat on the bed while Kiku packed, not exactly saying anything until Kiku was completely ready to depart. Except that he wasn't ready to go, not really, but he couldn't say that.

"Kiku," said his father suddenly, and Kiku turned to see his father pat the bed covers in a rare invitation to bring Kiku closer. "I know you are nervous."

"I am not…" Kiku stopped protesting, because he was nervous. There was no sense hiding it from his own father.

"You have been chosen for a great honor," said Kiku's father, placing a hand over Kiku's. It was a soft gesture, and would have been uncomfortable if anyone else had done it, but this was different. "I know that you were not expecting this, and I know that the future may bring hard times. Having such responsibility will not be easy."

Kiku didn't know what to say to this, but his father went on.

"You are going to make an excellent ruler," said his father. "You must be fair. You must be kind. You must be firm. I think that, given time, you will know what you must do. Have faith in yourself."

It was the right thing to say, because Kiku's father had always been gifted at knowing the right thing to say. Kiku felt some of the worries he didn't know he'd had start to vanish. Maybe his father was right. The Joker had chosen him to be Queen, and the Joker had chosen Ludwig to be King and Feliciano to be Jack. All would work out in the end, right? The Jokers never made mistakes.

Then again, Rome had never made this _particular_ decision before.

There were voices from outside calling Kiku to the carriage that was waiting to carry him and the others to their residence for the next five years. This year, the new monarchs from all Four Kingdoms were training in the Kingdom of Diamonds, and they would reside there for two of their next five training years.

In the moment, Kiku's father reached over to embrace Kiku. Somehow, the proximity wasn't odd at all, and Kiku found himself relaxing in the familiar smell of his father. This old man was the only family he had left.

"You will be a good ruler," said Kiku's father gently. "I will miss you, but I know that you will be doing great things."

"Thank you, father," said Kiku. A moment more, and the two separated. Kiku stared down at his father on the bed, and another grief-stricken moment passed over his heart. When Kiku left, his father would be alone in this house. Perhaps the neighbors would be good to him, or he could adopt a cat, or take in some of the homeless children that ran through the streets in search of a good meal. The man would find something to do.

"Goodbye, Father," said Kiku, picking up his bags. "I will do my best to make you proud of my time as ruler."

Kiku's father smiled, but there was an exhaustion in even the rise of his cheeks.

"You already have, Kiku," he promised. "Do not forget that."

XXXX

The first hour of the carriage ride was terribly uncomfortable, for a tension rested in the atmosphere that even Feliciano could not displace – and Kiku knew that he had been trying. Feliciano had attempted to elicit conversation out of Kiku and Ludwig for a good forty-five minutes, but his questions were generally circular and did nothing but confuse Kiku. It seemed that the young man was even spacier than Kiku could have imagined.

Feliciano had given up and was slipping into a gentle sleep, and still neither Kiku nor Ludwig had said much more than a few words. Kiku stared at his hands in his lap, searching for something to say. He did not know what was keeping Ludwig from expressing anything more than irritation. Was it his Eastern origin? His gender? Feliciano's chatter? The pressure of the day? He tried to calm his nerves by mentally reciting an old poem from an Eastern poet his mother had loved, but the verses kept getting scrambled up in his head, and that had never happened before.

Feliciano woke by the time they crossed the border into the Kingdom of Diamonds, and when the scenery changed to a more tropical crop of forests, the young Jack-to-be let out an excited yell.

"Hey, Ludwig, Kiku, look! Ve~ Diamonds is so pretty!"

Ludwig moved over Feliciano's shoulder to sneak a look out of the carriage window.

"I suppose it is rather nice," admitted Ludwig, and his voice was starting to calm. Feeling half-relieved that his King could speak amiably and half-nervous that Kiku himself really was the problem, Kiku cleared his throat to find words.

"I am very excited to stay in the Kingdom of Diamonds," he said. "I have never been here, but in the books, it is depicted as the most comfortable of the Four Kingdoms."

"You read?" Ludwig asked, and when his blue eyes landed on Kiku, they were less hostile. "What subject?"

"I read whatever I can find on culture here," said Kiku. "It is interesting to see the contrast between the traditions here and those of the Far East."

"Ve~!" said Feliciano excitedly. "I read a book once! It was on the history of pasta! Pasta is the best! Ludwig and Kiku like pasta, right?"

Finally finding something in common, Kiku and Ludwig muttered an affirmation to Feliciano, who seem appeased by their answer. Then King and Queen exchanged a glance. Perhaps it was Feliciano that would be the key to their relationship – why had such a young man been chosen as Jack? It seemed odd. The Jack's main purpose was to ensure that everything was done, and that all the duties of King and Queen had been completed. Would someone like Feliciano be up to that arduous of a task?

"Were you raised in the Far East?" asked Ludwig, as if Feliciano hadn't spoken. "I was wondering, due to your attire."

Kiku looked down bashfully at his long, dusk-purple robes, which were far more common in the East than anywhere nearby. He had draped a large purple jacket over his more comfortable clothing, to at least look _somewhat_ authentic as a citizen of Hearts.

"My father and I left the Far East when I was seven," said Kiku quietly. "But his traditions have remained a major part of our household."

"I see," said Ludwig. "How interesting. If you are comfortable doing so, I would like to hear more about these traditions of yours."

"Yeah, me, too!" said Feliciano. "Your life sounds really cool, Kiku!"

Kiku thanked him quietly, a smile beginning to form on his face. He was sure that he could see the corners of Ludwig's mouth twitching, as if the King-to-be was trying to smile, but had forgotten exactly how those muscles worked. Still, it was a start.

Needless to say, the final few hours of the ride were much more comfortable.

* * *

**Notes galore!**

**1) Okay, Ludwig's problem isn't actually a problem. You know Germany. He just sort of looks intimidating, and I don't think Kiku really gets that. Writing Feliciano was hard, though. I hope he came off okay and not too OOC. Same with everyone else, but Ludwig and Feliciano in particular.**

**2) The real action is going to start soon, I promise. At least, some of it. This chapter and the last chapter were originally intended to be one, but then they got too long. Anyways, next we're going to meet the other monarchs for basically monarch-training camp! Which means Arthur and Alfred and Francis and everyone! Yay!**

**3) Pretty please, review this story. It helps me know that there are people out there looking at my stuff, it reminds me to write more, and it also helps my stuff get read by more people. Which is kind of the goal of putting it up there ;)**

**Thanks for reading! More should be up soon, as I'm very excited about this little project!**

**~Elsi**


	3. Chapter 3: The Four Kingdoms

**Let's just launch into it, shall we? Here we go! Kiku and company FINALLY meet the other monarchs of the Cardverse universe! Hooray! I love Ludwig and Feli. I really do. Which is good, as they are the main pairing of this story...also, as a side-note, I may be publishing a few one-shots from Ludwig's point of view. Just because I was sitting around and wrote two adorable fluffy GerIta scenes for this. They can come in later, I guess :) ENJOY!**

**~Elsi**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Four Kingdoms

In Kiku's opinion, what united the Four Kingdoms most was this tradition – the five years in which the new monarchs didn't replaced the old, but trained instead. All together. For two to three years, all four sets of monarchs gathered under one roof to learn the ways of the monarchy. Kiku believed that it was a way for the Jokers to groom them for leadership so that they wouldn't attack each other so lightly. After all, why else would he be forced to meet the other monarchs for such a long period of time?

Upon their arrival, a set of attendants rushed to aid them. Kiku found his bag being pulled away, but he didn't really want to move. Inside the Diamonds House of Monarchs, everything was made of gold and diamond. Tall glass domes arched into the sky above their heads, letting natural light fall in and splash down upon the gold-tiled floor. In the center of the main entrance hall, there was a majestic fountain depicting four Kings of old and their Joker. Of the four Kings, two were female – which was interesting, as there had been statistically less female Kings.

"Kiku, what's the matter, ve~?" asked Feliciano, tugging on his arm. "The nice man is going to show us our bedrooms and then we'll get to meet everyone else! I hope they aren't scary."

"They won't be scary," said Ludwig, but his tone was almost exasperated. Kiku turned his head and followed Feliciano to join Ludwig and the attendants on their mini-tour.

"What if they all have big ugly noses and pointed teeth and don't like pasta and only want to fight all day!" wailed Feliciano. "Ludwig will protect me from the scary Kings, right?"

"Yes, Feliciano, I will protect you," sighed Ludwig. With a cry of delight, their oddball Jack released Kiku's arm and went to cling to Ludwig instead. That relieved Kiku, and it allowed him to see the humor in the situation. Maybe there were some positive things about having such a scatterbrain as their Jack. He would have to find the silver lining, and these few years would definitely help with that.

Their suites were spacious, and decorated with fine gold and white silk in accent to the predominantly red color scheme. These were the rooms specifically designed for the monarchs of Hearts, as was evidenced in the rosy hues and the tall vase of red roses by the bedside table. Kiku put his things down and sat down on the bed, making a small noise of satisfaction when he realized how silky and soft these covers were. Everything was beautiful, and he didn't know how to take it in. It wasn't home, but it was lovely, and he believed that the designers were going for loveliness over homeliness anyways.

He was given about an hour to get ready, and he spent that time unpacking his belongings and moving them to the grand armoires all around the room. Of course, he didn't fill them all – he hadn't exactly been the richest of people in the world before this. Before this. It still hadn't quite sunk in, that he, Kiku, was the Queen of Hearts. Or would be, in the next five years. He would marry Ludwig. He, Feliciano, and Ludwig would be in charge of all affairs in the kingdom. Whether they succeeded or whether they failed as rulers was…more or less up to them. Phrasing it like that made Kiku shiver a little bit.

Once his hour was up, Kiku heard the attendants calmly knocking, so with a cordial greeting, he met them and followed them through the elaborate halls of the House of Monarchs. He did not see Ludwig or Feliciano, so he assumed that they were coming separately. The attendants were all dressed the same, in these mostly-black, gold-embellished cloaks with hoods. Anonymity was a big portion of being an attendant to the monarchs. You did not exist outside of your subservience. Until today, he had been used to that mindset as well.

Kiku entered what he assumed was the dinning room and took a moment to process what he was seeing. The table was crafted from what looked to be obsidian, which seemed absurd, as obsidian was rare and tough. Little gold strands ran through the black table top, and a lavish diamond chandelier descended over most of the room. The walls were painted imperial gold, giving the diamond chandelier a sort of vibrant glow. All around the table, there were fourteen throne-like chairs, each designed according to Kingdom. Kiku found Feliciano and Ludwig in two ruby-adorned chairs, and took his place in between them.

"Ludwig and I found the pool, ve~," said Feliciano amiably as Kiku sat down. "We should all go swimming later!"

"You went exploring?" Kiku managed to say. He wasn't sure he was interested in the swimming part.

"Ve, we were going to invite you to come with us, but Ludwig thought you would like a while to settle in. But you're settled now, right? We can go adventuring together later!"

Kiku gave Ludwig what he hoped was a grateful look – they were already seeming to get along. If they could already predict each others preferences, their marriage would probably go very well. That pleased Kiku. He had been worried at first that Ludwig perhaps would not want him, but he was starting to enjoy their interactions.

A few minutes later, the doors opened again, and a set of robed attendants led another trio of monarchs through the doors. The gold of their attire signaled to Kiku who these were – the monarchs of Diamonds.

The new King of Diamonds – at least, this was Kiku's assumption - had hair the same gold of most of his clothing, worn in a fashion that suggested that his entire life had been luxurious. Kiku knew that this was possible, as Diamonds was a far richer country than any of the others. The other two monarchs were also fair-haired, but dressed less atrociously than their King.

"Oh, I forgot we had new companions," gushed the King, hurrying to his seat beside Feliciano. "My name is Francis Bonnefoy, I am King of Diamonds." Giving a deep wink, he kissed Feliciano's hand, making the young Jack _ve_ in surprise. The flamboyant ruler turned down the table to beckon his fellows. "This beautiful young lady is to be my queen." Francis stood when the new Queen of Diamonds, a small girl with wide green eyes. "May I present Lili Zwingli." His arm casually went around Lili's waist, and even as it moved, the Jack of Diamonds sprung. Francis recoiled with a yelp as his hand was slapped very harshly. "And that's Vash."

"We've discussed this, _Bonnefoy,_" said Vash, pulling sweet little Lili towards him. "Queen or no queen, you keep your hands off my little sister."

That was odd, wasn't it? Kiku filed that little piece of information away. It wasn't often that Queen and Jack were siblings. Twins, he reminded himself. Lili and Vash were twins. That couldn't be normal.

Before any time had passed, Francis was back to his overly friendly self, and he pulled the chair out for Lili before taking his seat.

"Never mind our affairs," he said with a wave of one well-manicured hand. "As I was saying, we are the new monarchs of Diamonds. You are most welcome in our land, and it is extremely good to meet you."

"I am Ludwig," said Ludwig sternly, obviously unimpressed with Francis. "This is Kiku, and that is – "

"Feliciano!" declared Feliciano, apparently recovered from his shy spell. "I'm the Jack of Hearts! I love kitties, pasta, and pretty girls!"

"Ah, then we have something in common," said Francis with a wink. "It is lucky that I have such a lovely bride-to-be, then." Vash growled when Francis turned to smirk at Lili again.

Kiku took note that during these interactions, Lili didn't seem to have much of a say. She hadn't really reacted to either Francis' advances or Vash's protective spells.

"Have you met our friends in Clubs yet?" said Francis excitedly. "They are an interesting bunch, I must say, I – ah, there they are!"

Without saying another word, Francis sprung from his seat and rushed over to the door, where another trio was entering. He bowed triumphantly before one of the trio, a pretty brunette with a light pink flower over her ear.

"Good day, Francis," said the woman. Then she caught sight of Kiku and company, and her attention was completely diverted. "Oh, hello! My name is Elizabeta – oh, but everyone calls me Liz. I'm going to be Queen of Clubs." She grabbed each of the boys by an arm. "This is Ivan, the King, and Roderich, the Jack."

Ivan was taller than Liz by nearly a foot, and beamed at them all with a strangely innocent, child-like face and light violet eyes that took in all of them at once. The Jack, Roderich, stood in between them in height, and looked at them all as if he thought he had somewhere better to be.

Feliciano buoyantly introduced them to the rulers of Clubs, who took their seats again. Roderich looked down the table.

"Oh, is the Joker joining us?" he asked in a voice that suggested a lifestyle of wealth. "I did not think he was able to get away so early."

"The Joker will have come down with Ludwig," said Francis airily. "He will leave tomorrow, do doubt." As he spoke, the doors opened, and in swept Gilbert and Rome themselves. The two Jokers sat on opposite sides of the table, which only left the three blue chairs empty. They would be empty for the next season. Once the Jokers made the final pronouncement, and once the table was full, training would really begin.

It was the first time that Kiku had seen either the Joker or his successor without their normally thick makeup.

"It has been a while since you joined us," said Ivan, speaking for the first time. Kiku found his voice as pleasant as his face, which meant that he liked it a lot but trusted it little.

"The life of the Joker is always busy," said Rome with a flamboyant laugh. He clapped his hands. "Come on, attendants! It's dinner time!"

Kiku considered this attitude a little rude, and was about to express that in the form of a disproving look, but then the large French doors at the end of the room swung open to reveal gold dish after gold dish. Upon the table the meal was placed, and each platter was opened to release a mélange of savory smells and the sights of well-made food. Kiku stared in time with Ludwig for a while, unable to react, but everyone else around him seemed used to the food – even Feliciano, although this may have been because little fazed Feliciano. King and Queen of Hearts exchanged a shrug, and then in time turned into the dishes to enjoy the luxury of royalty and the companionship of their new set of fellows.

XXXX

The days of that winter proceeded as tenderly as snowflakes fell, with each moment melting into the others as soon as it was over. Kiku missed home often during the first few weeks, but eventually, the company of Feliciano and Ludwig and Liz and the others made him feel at home. Nearly everyone was interested in hearing Kiku's stories of the Far East, which were uncomfortable to recount at first, but soon became easier as time went on.

Since they were without the monarchs of Spades, the days contained nothing except blissful freedom and interaction with one another. Kiku would rise and dress in either his old, home-smelling clothes, or the fresh clothes he was presented with – those of a monarch, which were softer and lighter than anything he had ever worn. He ate breakfast with the other monarchs, swapping stories and planning out a day with whoever seemed to share an interest. Some days, he, Ludwig, and Feliciano would explore the far reaches of their little palace, looking behind each tapestry and finding all the places in the House of Monarchs that wouldn't be noticed at first glance. Other days, he would sit in relaxing, sun-warmed places with Liz and a sullen Roderich, and their cultural comparisons and the feeling of the sunshine would make Kiku forget that it was winter, and that there was another life outside the walls of the palace. Once or twice, Francis led the Hearts rulers around the nearby village, and they all shivered together in a café drinking coffee and giggling when snowflakes stuck to their eyelashes. After a few weeks, he discovered that Lili shared his love for history and politics, and the two took to escaping to the grand library together to compare their favorite books and sit in companionable silence together. At least, it was companionable until Francis or Vash or Feliciano showed up to join them. Out of them all, Kiku spent the least time with Ivan, still wary of the large man.

And then, as he and Liz were chatting amiably on their way down to dinner one day, they realized that it was colder in the entrance hall than usual, which meant that someone had left the palace quite close to dinner time, a rare occurrence. Upon their arrival in the dining room, they came across three unfamiliar faces draped in the black and blues fur characteristic of Spades. Their new companions were finally here.

The King of Spades was called Alfred, and proved himself to be a cheerful young man with a loud voice and vibrancy to match Feliciano. The Queen of Spades was called Arthur, and from what Kiku could see, seemed a little grouchy but slightly lonely as well. The Jack of Spades was called Yao. Yao was from the Far East, having moved to Spades when he was twelve. Over dinner that night, Kiku told Yao conversationally that he had fled the Far East at the age of seven. The two Eastern men looked at each other for a few seconds, and then something gleamed in Yao's eye that told Kiku that someone here could finally understand the struggle of his life.

That night, Kiku led Yao to sit by the warm evening fire, and it was there that they learned of each other once and for all.

"Once you got here, aru," said Yao quietly, "did they treat you like you were normal, or did they treat you like you had three heads?"

"A bit like I had three heads," he admitted. "But they relaxed after a few years, and then my father and I fit in."

Yao smiled a little bit, and Kiku let himself smile back. They both knew that Kiku's claim of _fitting in_ wasn't exactly true. It was hard to be the only Eastern man in a community full of Westerners. So few people escaped from the Far East alive, after all.

"Well, I'm very glad someone understands, aru," said Yao. "It was strange to me that the Joker should choose an outsider for Jack, but seeing you as Queen makes me think that this is purposeful. I wonder what the Joker is saying, aru."

Kiku didn't reply, although the thought had crossed his mind as well.

"You do not seem too shaken by being proclaimed Jack," said Kiku instead. "I remember being very shy my first few days."

"You seem the type," said Yao – Kiku wasn't exactly sure what that meant, so he didn't comment. "I suppose I don't mind having to clean up after those two. It isn't like I am the one having to marry a perfect stranger. What a headache."

Kiku was quiet, so Yao gave him a despairing look.

"Not to put pressure on your eventual marriage," he said hastily. "But, I mean, it is much more difficult to react to having your romantic life spelled out, aru. I am relieved that I do not have to handle it myself."

Kiku nodded, turning his head towards the flames and watching them move back and forth and spread shadows across the floor. A couple minutes passed, and Yao stood.

"I am thinking I will head back. My day has been very stressful. Goodnight, Kiku."

"Goodnight," said Kiku quietly. Then he was left alone in the quiet, dark fireplace room. That was its only purpose, really – to offer people a place to reflect and drink post-dinner drinks.

He wasn't sure how much more time passed, but eventually, the door cracked open, and light spilled over the tiled floor.

"Kiku." Kiku turned his head to see Ludwig standing there. "I thought you would be here. Tea?"

"Yes, thank you," said Kiku, and the future King handed over a teacup before taking a seat across from Kiku. "What is wrong, Ludwig?"

"Today is the last day of winter," said Ludwig as if Kiku didn't know this. "Our real training begins tomorrow."

"That is good," said Kiku. "We will get the experiences we need to rule our kingdom efficiently."

"It suddenly seems quite real," said Ludwig. "Before we know it, these years will slip by. We will be moved to the palace in Hearts, and then, before we know it, those years will be gone, too. And we will be left alone. To succeed or to fail."

Kiku heard his doubts, and tried to find the best thing to say.

"At least we will be a team," said Kiku. "That is why they arrange a marriage between the monarchs."

Ludwig's silence was uncharacteristic, and Kiku understood that he had failed to find the correct words. Uncertain, Kiku did what he did best in awkward situations – remained silence and attempted to be invisible. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to work in this particular instance.

"That will come too soon as well," said Ludwig quietly. Kiku felt his face burning like the wood in the fireplace. Was he invisible yet? "Ah…that came out poorly."

"I understand," said Kiku, forcing himself to speak. "It is a question of arrangement, is it not?"

"I believe that would be the best way to phrase it," said Ludwig, but his voice was sorry and doubtful. Kiku felt the atmosphere after the confession grow thick with awkward tension, and so he decided to resolve the issue as swiftly as possible.

"I do not blame you," said Kiku, rising. "Thank you for the tea, Ludwig."

There was a sinking feeling in his stomach as he left the seclusion of the room, his cheeks burning, but Kiku forced himself to quell any negative feelings he had. That was what it was, after all – the fact that their marriage was arranged. It had not grown, it had been assigned. And right then, Kiku knew that said question of arrangement would be the barrier between them until the end.

* * *

**Ohp, you read that awkward title insert correctly. I figured I'd make it blatant where the title came from. Also, yes, I'm definitely going to publish those Ludwig one-shots under the title of "The Issue with Arrangement." I may do that now, actually...seems like a plan. I'll publish one of them. See what you guys think :)**

**Also, drop me a review on this if you get a moment and you read it and you like it. I have traffic, you know. I can see that there are people reading this! I'm really into this story, so hopefully I'll be able to write it.**

**Also, USUK fans, the next two chapters are grouped together as "The Story of Alfred and Arthur" and involves a lot more of our favorite trio of Spades Monarchs. Which means Yao as well as Alfred and Arthur. Excited! Unfortunately, I'm finding out that Alfie is really difficult to write...and I thought**_**Feli**_** was difficult...**

**~Elsi**


	4. Chapter 4: The Story ofPart 1

**Hooray! Another chapter! Yeah, I've been writing the scenes to this one slowly but surely. Actually, it was just the dinner scene that was taking me a long time, but then I decided to bring in the characters that come in...yes. **

**This really isn't my favorite chapter (actually, it's my least favorite) because it's chopped up as it is. But it's essential...and, you know, every once and a while set-up chapters are necessary.**

**Warning 1: USUK ahead. **

**Warning 2: certain characters speak French in this chapter. Translations at bottom.**

**~Elsi**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Story of Alfred and Arthur (Part One)

The following day was the first day of spring; it was also the first day of Rome's unofficial retirement. His position now was to be completely in charge of their training. And that meant that when they weren't in tireless classes on the history of warfare or in open discussions on economic benefits, they were in smaller discussion with Rome himself.

Which was exactly where Kiku found himself at 2:30 that first afternoon, sitting at prompt attention as Rome went through a list of their duties and responsibilities as rulers. Kiku listened half-attentively, still very aware of the odd, unsure, and concerned looks he was receiving whenever Ludwig didn't think he was paying attention. Add that to the fact that Feliciano was nudging his leg occasionally to ask what things like _exports_ and _the poverty line_ were, and you had one Kiku complete with a bonus headache."

"Well, what do you think?" asked Rome with a big grin. "Should be easy enough, right?"

Ludwig raised his hand.

"Um, Mister Joker, I don't know if I know the best way to divide this up…" He cast an uncertain look at Feliciano and Kiku across the table. "With Feliciano…er…Feli, what do you want to do?"

Feliciano looked up, surprised that he was being addressed. Kiku understood though, and spoke up.

"How about the festivals?" he suggested. "I think you would be good at preparing those, Feliciano."

Feliciano clapped his hands together, looking pleased.

"Ve, that means pretty colors and flowers and yummy festival food!" said Feliciano. "My festivals will be the best, ve~! You'll see!"

Kiku had a feeling that they would be, so he smiled slightly. Everything that Feliciano had so far proven to be good at involved food, and colors, and flowers. This would be a good fit.

"Traditionally, it is the position of the King to arrange all military affairs," said Ludwig politically. "I think perhaps we should continue that tradition."

"Traditionally, it is the position of the Queen to arrange all economic affairs," said Kiku in a sort of echo of the blonde man. "Perhaps we should continue that tradition as well?"

They watched each other, and Kiku decided that in light of this meeting, it was best to put his frustration from their previous interaction behind them. For now, they needed to sort out how their country would be ruled. The Kingdom of Hearts needed them, after all, no matter what was between them.

Maybe he would end up talking about this later.

XXXX

And so it was, that he pulled Elizabeta aside that evening after the rest of the day of ignoring Ludwig as much as possible, and so it was that he was somehow ranting. Kiku rarely felt anything worth ranting about, so this was new to Liz, and she stared openly when he was done.

"Oh, Kiku, you poor thing!" said Liz. She knew that he didn't like hugs, but Kiku knew that she would have offered it. "Here's the thing. I'm sure you and Ludwig will grow together over time. It sounds like you already work together very well. I wouldn't fret too much about your marriage."

Kiku didn't answer for a few seconds, but then managed to speak.

"I do not want to feel as though Ludwig and I would not be successful without our kingdom as the only thing pulling us together," he said. "I know that is irrational, but – "

"It's not irrational!" Kiku hadn't been expecting the interruption, so he was stunned into silence once more. "Look, that makes sense. You're going to be in this marriage no matter what happens, so you may as well feel something between you, right?" She threaded a hand through her lovely curly hair. "Ivan and I had a talk like that, actually."

Kiku looked up in surprise, and Liz nodded imperiously.

"It wasn't as personal as yours, of course. I think Ivan has trouble connecting with people." She said all of this in a meditative voice, tapping one finger on her chin. "Anyways, for a few days, I was devastated. It wasn't fair to me, and it wasn't fair to Ivan, to be stuck in a marriage we weren't interested in. And I knew that nothing was really going to get better, you know? So, what did I do?"

"What did you do?"

"I decided to focus all of my romantic energy on someone else!" declared Liz, drawing herself up tall. "And until you showed up, Roddy and I tried to bring Francis and Lili together. Stupid Vash, getting in the way. Oh, but no matter. What's important is what we're going to do now!"

"Which is what?"

Elizabeta beamed.

"There are clearly another set of monarchs that we can invest our time in," she said. "And you and I are going to make sure that Alfred and Arthur's marriage is so much more perfect than…well…"

"Our marriages?" Liz grimaced a bit when he said that, but they both knew it was true. "You are most likely right, Elizabeta. Everything will be fine."

"Of course it will! But we're still going to get the Spades monarchs together, right? You wouldn't bail on me, would you?"

Kiku smiled and shook his head, making her clap her hands in delight, and he smiled in spite of himself. Sure, maybe he would be stuck in a marriage with someone he didn't _actually_ love, but that was okay, right? He and Liz could try to make someone else happy. At least, it was worth a try.

XXXX

A month into their more intensive training, and Rome assigned them partners across their Kingdoms to work with on "international diplomacy," which Kiku believed was a way for the Joker to make sure that everyone had the same standards for some things. Like dancing and special meals and other royal necessities. For this long-term exercise, Kiku was paired with Alfred, and after some bargaining (which meant Liz bribed Roderich with something that was sufficiently tempting), Liz managed to secure Arthur as her partner. It was originally for Liz's special plan, which Kiku did admit was helping him to stop thinking about his and Ludwig's dread for the four years between now and their marriage.

"We haven't really talked much, have we?" said Alfred in his high, slightly grating voice as some dance instructor from Clubs tried to teach them how to waltz. He laughed loudly, attracting some looks from the other pairs around the room. Kiku caught Liz's eye just in time to see Arthur roll his eyes in Alfred's general direction. "It's been so busy since we got here! The Joker and his little buddies have us working day in and day out!"

"Yes, I suppose it has been stressful," admitted Kiku.

"Well, as you know, I'm Alfred F. Jones, King of Spades! The dashing hero of the Four Kingdoms!"

Kiku smiled a bit at this, not really sure what to make of the "dashing hero," but he knew that he definitely wouldn't mind. Plus, from their waltzing lesson thus far, Kiku could tell that Alfred was a pretty good dancer. His only hope was that he was doing alright as well, because he could see Ludwig and Vash dancing circles around Francis and Roderich. Plus, Feliciano had gotten Lili to giggle from their corner, and they seemed to be having a good time.

"I am sure you will be a good king," said Kiku pleasantly, because he really wasn't sure what else there was to say. Alfred laughed at this, squeezing Kiku's shoulder a little harder than he usually would.

"Of course I will!" he said. "That's why the Joker picked me, after all. Because I'm a hero, and only the best heroes get to be kings! That way, they can save everybody! I bet you're a hero, too, and that's why you're going to be Queen of Hearts someday."

"Does that make Arthur a hero, too?" It was an innocent enough question. He saw Alfred's sea-colored eyes dart up, alarmed, and go spinning across the room to where Liz and Arthur were awkwardly stepping around each other. Arthur looked as though he genuinely wanted to be anywhere but dancing with Liz.

"Artie?" asked Alfred. "I mean, I guess so. He just kind of seems like a grump to me, though. Plus, he's from South Spades, and everyone knows that South Spades is where the snobs come from. I think my hero-ness is just going to have to make up for it."

A note of worry alighted in Kiku's own head when he heard that. He was from East Hearts - where there were more refugees than just him. Did that have any effect on Ludwig's feelings for him? No! He couldn't think about Ludwig now. This was all about Alfred and Arthur. Making the monarchs of Spades have a happy marriage. Yes.

"Maybe you should give him hero lessons?" suggested Kiku when they were next given an opportunity to speak over the waltz. "Arthur."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea!" Alfred's smile was bright and infectious, so Kiku felt himself glowing under the praise. "You're pretty smart, Kiku. You read a bunch or something?"

"I like my books," relented Kiku. Alfred laughed a little bit.

"Figures, for a skinny, quiet guy like you," he said with a goofy grin. Kiku felt a bit self-conscious. Skinny? Quiet? Those weren't bad things, were they?

And despite his aura of general oblivion, Alfred picked up on the worry in Kiku's face and twirled him elegantly. Kiku blinked in surprise as they went into a rather sophisticated twirl-and-dip routine.

"You're not a bad dance partner," said Alfred, "and you're bookish, which is fun. You could use a little muscle, though. How about you come work out with me in the mornings? It's usually Ludwig and I, and sometimes Vash and Francis will come along. I've even seen Roderich in there once or twice. You should come. It'll be fun!"

And somehow, Kiku found himself agreeing.

XXXX

It started with dance lessons and dropping Arthur's name in conversation while working out with Alfred - which really meant that Alfred lifted twice Kiku's body weight while Kiku himself sat on a box with a dumbbell, making conversation. As anything else, it was a distraction, from the fact that Ludwig's looks around him had become more and more guilty. As if Ludwig knew that they would never be happy together, and those looks were miserable. So he put himself into Alfred and Arthur instead, and hoped that it would be a good source of satisfaction.

And then it became just that, because Alfred was good company, and in his few interactions with Arthur (because Liz was on that end of the game), he was engaged, and spending time with the Spades King and Queen meant that he was also talking to Yao more and more often. Suddenly, it was as if Ludwig and Feliciano were only around during the day, when they were training, and as if they dropped off the earth otherwise. That was just Kiku's perception, of course – he was sure that Feli and Ludwig weren't _actually_ vanishing.

One day, Kiku ambushed Liz to talk about the progress he had made – getting Al to admit to admiring anything about Arthur (his work ethic, which was a start) was monumental. He found her buried in a stack of papers observing trends in the Clubs economy, her lush brown curls spilling over the papers haphazardly. Kiku threw himself into the chair before her, having rarely been so excited, but Elizabeta didn't look up.

"Elizabeta, I have news!"

"Hold on a moment…" said Liz, scratching out something in her paperwork. She heaved a sigh and looked up, and Kiku blinked – surrounding Liz's vibrant green eyes were dark bags of sleep deprivation. "Sorry, what is it?"

"Are you alright?" That was the first question. Liz shrugged, running a hand through her messy hair and giving a smile.

"Of course, I'm fine," she said sweetly. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Alfred, Arthur, Yao and I are going to have a private dinner tonight. I think I will be able to talk to Yao separately and perhaps get our two good monarch friends will get the opportunity to have that conversation we've been meaning for them to have."

"Hmm? Oh, that's wonderful, Kiku," said Liz, but she was already beginning to turn back towards the stack of finance reports. "Good for them."

Kiku frowned, fidgeting. He didn't want to say anything, but…this wasn't usually how Elizabeta acted…she would usually jump at the chance to help with their plan. They had been working on this for a very long time - so what was wrong?

"Is anything wrong, Elizabeta?" asked Kiku. "I am worried at your disinterest."

"No, nothing," said Liz. "I just think prioritizing other things is a better idea." She cast Kiku an uncertain glance. "Do you think you've become just a bit obsessed with this whole Alfred and Arthur thing?"

"Obsessed?" Now Kiku blinked, confused. "I do not understand."

Liz folded her arms on the stack of papers and rested her chin on her folded hands.

"I mean, when was the last time we had a conversation that didn't involve someone from Spades?" she asked. "It seems like you spend all of your time trying to push those two together, and honestly, Kiku, they'll come together on their own. They have to get married in four years anyways."

Kiku stared at her.

"But this was your idea to keep me distracted…"

"Yes, nearly six weeks ago." Elizabeta frowned a little bit. "Never mind. Carry on, Kiku. If it makes you feel better, you should do what you want."

Kiku sat in silence when Liz got to her work, and then, after a few minutes during which it seemed that she was more interested in finance reports than in his love-story-in-the-making, Kiku got up and removed himself from the library. After all, he had dinner to prepare for.

So it was that Kiku found himself in a little fouler than his usual calm mood when he trotted down to meet the Spades group for their dinner. It was served away from everyone else, set aside in a small private restaurant originally designed for the monarchs to use for fancy etiquette dinners. Rome hadn't assigned one of those, yet, so for that, Kiku felt he had to be grateful.

They sat and engaged in some basic conversation over the menu, and Kiku felt his mood improve substantially.

"So, I heard that this smoked salmon stuff is actually pretty good," said Alfred in a polite version of his abrasive voice. "You ever had any, Artie?"

"I told you not to call me that, buffoon."

"But it's so much cooler and more heroic than _Arthur._ And you have to be a good hero if you're ever going to be a Queen! Everyone knows that!"

"I am a gentleman, and I prefer that to being a comic book idiot any day, thank you very much."

"Hey! Comic books are great! Way better than you're stupid romance books!"

"_Jane Eyre_ is an English classic, I will have you know!"

"And, they're at it again," said Yao, reaching across the table to pick up the bread that had been served. "What can be done, aru. Wine, Kiku?"

Usually he wouldn't have taken any, but Elizabeta's words were heavy on his mind, so he accepted the dark burgundy substance with a grateful nod and tilted his head back to drink. Then there was a large crash, and Kiku nearly spilled his wine on Alfred, managing to grab hold of the glass before anything could happen.

Arthur was the first to take a look, but when the shouting began, Alfred didn't hesitate to jump to his feet and hurry across the restaurant.

"You idi- Alfred!" And there Arthur went, too.

"What's going on, aru?" said Yao, leaning out of the booth. Kiku slid down the booth to get a better view, and for the first time noticed that they were not alone. Francis and Lili were enjoying a nice dinner – or, at least, they had been, but now Vash was standing over there with a diamond-emblazoned pistol pointed straight at Francis' forehead. Being classically trained, Francis was babbling away in some language he had learned in university.

"_Je n'a rien fait! Je n'a rien fait! Arrêtes, mon ami, s'il te plait!_ Vash! I haven't touched her!"

And then Vash shouted something back, having picked up on Francis' favorite language, and then they were speaking completely in a language Kiku knew very little of. The words he _did_ manage to understand weren't very kind words, though.

By that point, Alfred was a part of the conversation, too, although his shouting in the common tongue just seemed to fuel the fires of the ongoing argument between Vash and Francis. Kiku could see Lili wavering on the balls of her feet, as if wanting to butt in, but unsure how. Occasionally, she would place a hand on her brother's arm, but then she would shoot a glance at Francis as if she genuinely wanted to take his side instead. Still, it was as if Vash and Francis had forgotten that their Queen was still there.

"_ASSIEZ-VOUS. MAINTENANT."_ Arthur's voice cut over all the chaos, and then there was silence as the shortest of the men cleared his throat. Listening, Francis and Vash took a seat right away, a little shocked at being told what to do in a language they thought only they had a grasp on. Arthur cleared his throat and crossed his arms.

"Now, if we can all talk this out like _civilized_ human beings," said Arthur. "We are not making a scene. Vash, you can put your gun away."

Vash _hmphed_,but put away his pistol nonetheless.

"Thank you. Now, _Lili,_ will you tell me what's going on?"

"It's really nothing, Arthur," said Lili sweetly. "Francis invited me to dinner so we could talk about something the Joker asked of us. Vash thought something else of our conversation. It was merely a miscommunication."

"A miscommunication?" scoffed Vash, glaring daggers at Francis. "Don't think I missed that kiss, mister."

"Oh, you mean like this?" Spiteful in return, Francis turned to the nearest person – Alfred - and gave a bow before bringing the future king's hand to his lips.

"Dude, that _is_ creepy," said Alfred, staring at his own hand.

"Vash, please don't start this again," said Lili. "I thought you were alright with Francis and I having dinner."

Vash said something rude and in _Classique_ that made Francis, Lili, and Arthur (the only ones who understood the language) gasp.

"Well, it all worked out okay!" said Alfred. "Artie and I would have been here to keep an eye on Lili! You can trust us!" He threw an arm around Arthur's shoulders at those words, and for once, the South Spades man didn't flinch away.

Vash narrowed his eyes, and then glanced towards the door as if checking for something. Suddenly satisfied, he got to his feet.

"Fine, fine," he said. "I suppose you can continue with your project. I'm going to work on my own report. Lili, please check in with me before nine-thirty."

"Yes, big brother!" said Lili, her big eyes wide. Then Vash retreated – rather quickly for the situation, but Kiku thought nothing of it then. He was too busy staring with a wide grin at the arm still draped around Arthur's shoulders.

"Arthur, _cher_," said Francis. "We have to thank you. Also, when did you learn _Classique?_ A man of your taste…I wouldn't have thought you would have bothered."

"A man of my – what's that supposed to mean, you bloody…"

"Hey, I think Artie has awesome taste!" said Alfred, and that arm didn't move. "He's my hero-partner, after all! Aren't you, Artie?"

"Yes, well, ah…" Now Arthur seemed flustered. Francis gave a mighty wink, making Lili blush. Alfred's face was spread into a wide grin, and after what seemed like forever, Arthur glanced up at his future husband.

"Yes, well…" he repeated, although his words were quieter. "What say you to taking a walk outside for a little bit? I could use some fresh air after speaking that bloody dead language."

Alfred tipped his head back and laughed. "You're on, Artie!"

"I told you not to call me that, buffoon," said Arthur, but it was much more affectionate, and as the two of them walked out of the restaurant, Kiku could have sworn that both monarchs were blushing.

"Well, so much for dinner, aru," said Yao quietly, reminding Kiku that he himself existed in a world that didn't contain the King and Queen of Spades. Turning back to his companion, Kiku gave a soft frown. Now what was there to do?

Yao answered that question quickly enough by lifting the bottle of wine up a little bit and indicating to the menu.

"Might as well make the most of the meal, aru," said Yao. Agreeing, Kiku extended his glass for his fellow Easterner to fill. He was starting to feel the buzz of alcohol in the back of his mind, that little shivering feeling that reminded him that he kind of _did_ like wine.

"So, you came from down south, aru?" asked Yao by way of making conversation. "You have the coloring."

"Yes, I was born in Tokyo," said Kiku, because that was true, and he remembered who he was. Kiku. Not an extension of Alfred and Arthur, not the Queen of Spades, but Kiku. And once upon a time, there had been a boy named Kiku who grew up in Tokyo, a province in the Far East where everything had been, momentarily, _good._

"I went once," said Yao between sips of wine. "Very lively province."

"I lived there with my father and mother, until the oligarchy collapsed."

"You were lucky to get out when you did, then, aru. The later years were not something I would want to repeat. I feel glad to be alive and here. Enjoying this red wine and watching other people play out their problems without consulting me." He chuckled bitterly. "It's interesting, aru. The one thing I've always been good at was handling other people's problems, and it's the one thing I never wanted to do. And what do I get dealt? Be the Jack – the epitome of handling other people's problems. But that's life, aru."

Kiku didn't respond right away, savoring how the bitter-yet-sweet wine danced around his taste buds before slipping down his throat. His wine glass was growing dangerously empty again, but that was okay. The drink was good. It helped him to forget that Alfred and Arthur were out there, talking, walking, falling in love…

Something that he wouldn't get to do.

"Yes, that is life," he said in reply to Yao. And what a bittersweet life it was.

* * *

**Okay, that's part one! Sets up for part two, which I'll get to work on. It's the week before Thanksgiving (hell week), so I should be writing all next week once I get to calm down! **

**French (it's called Classique because the world is different but I'm assuming you got that)**

_Je n'a rien fait! Je n'a rien fait! Arrêtes, mon ami, s'il te plait!_ **I've done nothing! I've done nothing! Stop, friend, please!**

_Assiez-vous. Maintenant._ **Sit down. Now.**

_Cher_ **is just a term of endearment (dear/darling)**

**Hooray French! Hooray USUK!**

**Also, please review if you would be so kind, so I know that you guys want me to keep writing this! The next chapter is the end of the USUK-ness (and is more coherent), and then we'll really get cooking in terms of the plot. This part is just about romantic tension and is like a six-chapter set-up. Which is super sloppy on my part, but...ahhh...**


	5. Chapter 5: The Story ofPart 2

**An alternate title for this chapter could be: In Which Things Are Really Happy and then Stop Being Really Happy Really Quickly. But I thought that was pretty long, so I settled for what it is now. :) Anyways, I actually feel pretty good about this chapter and the next one, which I will post later today. Yay! Other than that, I don't think I have anything else to say about it. A little USUK, of course, so if you don't like it, sorry. Oh, yeah, and I just thought I'd warn you, this is kind of the last of the set-up/initial conflict chapters. Be prepared! ~Elsi**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Story of Alfred and Arthur (Part 2)

Somehow, it became normal to be Queen of Hearts. It became normal to go through an impossibly complex schedule that he would have never considered in his past life. Every morning, Kiku woke, dressed, and met Alfred – and whoever else decided to show up – in the gym for their daily "workout" and resulting conversation. A nice, cool shower was followed by breakfast with the other monarchs, and then they were off to some class or another. Diplomacy, economics, individual or kingdom-based guidance with Rome, etiquette classes with Alfred and the others...sooner or later, the day would end to dinner and then tea with Ludwig and Feliciano, or Liz and Roderich, or the Spades monarchs. Dinner would be held in the main room, unless it was a Friday, in which case the monarchs were free to have dinner served wherever they most desired.

That upcoming Friday, in fact, was going to be the third time in the six months Kiku had visited during which they would leave the House of Monarchs. That past weekend, Francis had declared that he would be taking them out dancing on their free Friday, and Kiku was looking forward to it. Partly for himself, as he enjoyed their adventures into Diamonds, but also because it would provide him with a good opportunity to bring Alfred and Arthur even closer together.

Out of all of the promised couples, they seemed the closest to a real relationship. Francis and Lili would be at that point, was Vash not in the way all the time. Elizabeta and Ivan had yet to kick it off, but Liz seemed as if the separation from her husband-to-be meant little in light of helping her country and getting her work done. Plus, she enjoyed spending time with Roderich, and seemed to get along well enough with Ivan despite the tall man's strange behavioral patterns.

And then there was Ludwig and Kiku, although Kiku didn't think about that when he didn't have to.

He found himself on Wednesday taking a walk with Yao through the gardens instead of enjoying their tea in one of the fireplace rooms. Summer was coming to Diamonds, and seeing the garden bloom with vibrantly-colored flowers was one of the more magical things about this year's House of Monarchs.

"You're always with us these days," said Yao as if making conversation, but Kiku heard the slight edge to Yao's voice and understood that his friend was worried. "Where are Ludwig and Feliciano?"

"I just enjoy your company," said Kiku quietly, knowing the real question but not wanting to answer it. Sighing, Yao gave him a soft look.

"I can see that you are upset about something, aru," he said. "I didn't notice for a while because I didn't know you, but now I can see that something has been bothering you for a very long time. Does it have to do with Ludwig, aru?"

It took Kiku a very long time to react, but at last he gave the smallest of consenting nods. Yao was silent for several moments before tentatively going on.

"I can't say that I've been in your shoes, aru. After all, I am the Jack. What exactly is the problem?"

Kiku watched Yao, noting the cool air that was gathering around them since they had stopped walking. For a few seconds, he deliberated lying, or changing the subject. But then again, Yao had always cared about _Kiku._ Yao's questions had never been about Hearts or his duties as Queen, and their discussions had never been about anyone other than Kiku and Yao. They talked about the Far East, about the past that plagued them both and set them apart from their companions. They talked about family, and what it all meant, and why the Jokers had picked them – discussions that Kiku had never had with Ludwig, Feliciano, Alfred, or even Elizabeta. It was only Yao, for some reason. And Kiku trusted him.

"We are separated," said Kiku simply. "Ludwig and I are well aware that our marriage is arranged, and that there is no true connection between us." Hearing the words out loud made it sadder.

"Really? You seem to work so well together…"

"That is because we are both practical and productive," said Kiku. "Ludwig and I are…friends. There is nothing strange between us, but we are simply…separated. There is nothing to be done about it."

_Nothing…_echoed his mind, and that one word stuck. It was over for him, in some sense, because he had finally admitted it. But the unhappy marriage ahead _couldn't_ take away the security and well-being of his country, so Kiku _had_ to put his own hidden feelings behind him. And the only way to do that was to distract himself with something else – like Yao's own set of monarchs.

"I would not say nothing," said Yao. "It sounds to me that you and Ludwig need to discuss, as stupid as this sounds, your feelings. You want to work together, right?"

"Yes," said Kiku. "Ludwig, Feliciano and I must function as a unit."

"And you will, aru," said Yao cheerfully. "But you will have to talk to Ludwig and put everything that is holding you back behind you." He made a noise of thought. "I will keep an eye on Ludwig, and make sure nothing is wrong with _him._ It would be best to know how to approach the problem, right?"

Kiku nodded appreciatively, knowing that Yao was going above and beyond. Understanding his look of gratitude, Yao gave a small bow.

"You're a good friend, Kiku," said Yao. "And, since I'm a Jack, I'm good at looking at things from the outside. I will be happy to help you out, aru."

"Thank you," said Kiku, although the words didn't _need_ saying. "You are also a good friend, Yao."

Neither man said it, but they were both thinking it – without the other, they would be more lonely and misunderstood than anyone else in the world.

XXXX

Thursday. Friday morning. Friday afternoon. Then, finally, the long-awaited Friday evening. Kiku put on his lightest, most breathable set of quasi-Eastern clothes and then exited his room, nearly running into Feliciano.

"Hello, Feli," said Kiku, regaining his balance on the wall but otherwise remaining calm. The bouncy brunette threw his arms around Kiku without precedent; unfamiliar with the contact, Kiku froze. Feliciano was warm and affectionate, but this was strange. Acting on instinct as he started to feel smothered, Kiku nudged the young man back.

"Ve, Kiku! What's the matter?"

"You were far too close to me," said Kiku uncertainly. For a moment, Feliciano's face fell, but then he was all smiles again.

"You're so silly sometimes, ve~!" said Feliciano. "It's time to go dancing! I'm so excited! I learned this special type of dancing that only us South Hearts people know – I'll have to teach it to you! Ve, I'm so excited!"

"It is exciting," agreed Kiku, beginning to make his way up the hallway with the bouncing Feliciano beside him. "We have not been outside in many months now."

"And I bet Francis knows the best places to go…ve, Francis is so great to take us somewhere! If we were in Hearts, I would want to go to this little café near the river. Have you ever been there, Kiku? South Hearts, I mean? I know you came from the East, but South Hearts is so beautiful! Especially in the springtime, ve~!"

"I am sure it is lovely," said Kiku, having a hard time tuning Feliciano out this evening. He was getting good at determining what was important in the young man's chatter – which meant that he had fewer headaches and fewer minutes spent trying to respond fruitlessly to Feliciano.

Ludwig was in the front hall with the other monarchs, and noticing that they were the last two in made Kiku blush. Were they late? He opened his mouth to apologize, but Feliciano was already skipping over to their fellows to say hello, and the others were smiling. No harm, then. Kiku was breathing easy.

Taking a quick headcount, Francis gave them all a broad smile and spread his arms.

"Isn't this fantastic?" he asked. "You will all _love_ the place we've picked out for tonight – it has to be the best for my lovely Queen, after all." At this, he gave his typical polite bow to Lili, who blushed a little bit (then Vash made it aware that there was a pistol in his coat, and the blushing and bowing stopped).

"Let's just get a move on," said Arthur with arms crossed. "It's way too bright in this entrance hall."

"As you wish, _cher_," said Francis with a nonchalant wave and flip of his hair. Then they were moving out into the warm summer air and the embrace of their carriages.

The Hearts carriage, which Kiku had ridden in all of twice, was being cleaned that evening, which forced the monarchs to split up. Without surprise, this placed Kiku with his friends in Spades. Which wouldn't have been so bad, had it been a little bigger; as it was, Yao and Kiku carried out their conversation in soft tones while dodging the blows being distributed in Alfred and Arthur's kick-war.

"This is so immature," said Arthur, rubbing his shin and making a face at Alfred. But he kicked back anyways, because he couldn't resist Alfred.

"You're just unable to keep up with my superior soccer skills!" laughed Alfred.

"It's _football, _you git! If you want to be King of Spades, you had best start acting like a king, and not some street boy!"

"Snobs play _football._ Worthwhile, heroic people play _soccer!_"

"I'll show you _worthwhile!"_

And so on.

When they finally pulled up, Kiku was sporting about three golf-ball-sized bruises somewhere on his shin that he would find eventually, and he could hear Yao grumbling about the new tax he would _certainly_ impose on anyone who mentioned _football_ again.

They staggered into the restaurant and met the other monarchs at a massive diamond-shaped table, and Francis and Vash jumped up in unison to go order what they thought was the specialty drink (which, Kiku could guess, were not the same drink). Seated between an enthusiastic Alfred and an even-more-enthusiastic (was it possible?) Feliciano, Kiku just reached for the small dinner menu on the table and entertained himself by attempting to read the _Classique_ options and translate them to his common tongue.

"Kiku, dude, I didn't know you knew that weird rich-person language!"

"I cannot read _Classique_, Alfred," said Kiku, "but the words are quite lovely."

Alfred took the menu and peered over his glasses to read.

"I don't know what pates aye-vek bow-ee-oof are, but it doesn't sound like- "

"Pasta with beef, Alfred," said Arthur in a tired voice, taking the menu from Alfred. "Why don't I help you order?"

Since Feliciano was absorbed in bouncing up and down and pointing out all the different paintings in the room to Ludwig, Kiku watched his favorite couple. It made him smile to see Arthur tirelessly explaining what typical Diamonds dishes were, and reading _Classique_ in a gentle, intelligent voice, until Alfred could get it for himself. It made him warm inside to watch them work off each other; when the bashful waiter came around to take their orders, Alfred asked politely for the dish Arthur had picked out for him, using a mixture of poor-accented _Classique_ and the common tongue. And when the waiter moved down the table and Alfred turned to his Queen to ruffle Arthur's hair and plant a grateful kiss on Arthur's temple, Kiku felt as though his insides were melting in joy. Whenever the two were together, being happy and in-love (though they would never admit it), it made Kiku feel as though he was happy and in-love, too.

He was on his third drink of some kind – Vash had brought him something sweet and cold and with a high alcohol content – when the plates were pulled off the table, and then the monarchs were left with each other and a now-full bar-restaurant to enjoy. As was typical of him, Francis gave a sweeping bow to Vash and asked very politely if he was allowed to take Lili out on the dance floor. To everyone's surprise, Vash consented, although Kiku was sure that this was partly due to the extra three shots of liquor that had snuck their way into Vash's four drinks, courtesy of the King of Diamonds.

"You should come," Francis called over his shoulder. "It's about time we all remembered that dancing is more than waltzes and minuets!"

"You want to go, Kiku?" asked Alfred, all smiles. Seeing the surprised look on Arthur's face that was not-so-subtly disguised by a cough, Kiku shook his head.

"I am not one for dancing, thank you," said Kiku. "It was kind of you to think of me, Alfred."

"What are friends for, dude?" asked Alfred, clapping him on the back. "Come on, then, Artie."

"Who says I want to go dancing with you, git?" grumbled Arthur, but he took Alfred's hand anyways, and they followed Francis and Lili into the crowd.

"Ooh, dancing!" cried Feliciano at around the same time. "Ludwig, take me dancing!"

"Ah…" When Kiku glanced down the table, following Alfred and Arthur with his eyes, he caught sight of Ludwig's hesitation. Sighing, Feliciano took control of Kiku's attention with a big grin and a bounce or two.

"Kiku, you don't care if Ludwig and I go dance, do you?"

"No, not at all, Feli," said Kiku distantly, trying to catch sight of the Spades couple over Feliciano's shoulder. With Ludwig and Feliciano out of the way, it was easier for Kiku to see the dance floor.

For once, Alfred and Arthur seemed to be having a conversation that was bickering-free. Kiku knew that it had to happen, whether in their private sessions with Rome and Yao or on their own time, but he was never around to see Alfred and Arthur have any sort of serious conversation. He had no idea what they were saying, but he did know what the rare smile on Arthur's face meant. This was good.

Feliciano's empty seat was then occupied by Elizabeta.

"What's so interesting?" asked Liz, turning her head to regard the dance floor. "Oh. How is that going?"

"Very well," said Kiku, sighing aloud as Alfred startled Arthur into a spontaneous dip. He almost laughed along with the King of Spades, who found Arthur's reaction hilarious, apparently.

"They're sweet," said Liz thoughtfully. "I'm so glad they seem to be working out. Our plan went way better than we hoped!"

"Your plan?" Kiku heard a new voice, and turned around to incline his head at Yao, who had slid into Alfred's seat. "What plan was this, aru?"

"Our plan to get Alfred and Arthur together," said Liz with a smile. Yao looked to Kiku in confusion, and then shook his head and began speaking again.

"I had something to talk to you about, aru," said Yao. "About…you know. When we talked Wednesday?"

Wednesday? Oh, yeah, Wednesday. Kiku nodded absently, remembering the conversation. Yao had offered to look into Ludwig's distance from him. Then he tried to find Arthur's bright head of hair again, as a random Diamonds couple had crossed into his line of sight.

"Well, what I've realized is that…Kiku!"

"Yes?" Kiku didn't really turn around, even though he knew that Yao's outburst was probably important. Suddenly, he felt as though he didn't want to talk about Ludwig anymore. He wanted to focus on Alfred and Arthur, who were happy, because with them, he was happy, too, and he wanted to be happy. Ludwig and Feliciano and Liz and whoever else occupied his home couldn't make him feel like he was a part of something, but those two did. He wanted their relationship more than even they did, and watching it, he felt like he was a part of it, too. Happy and in a steady, stable relationship.

"...like this lately. I mean, it was just luck that we ended up with the partners we did for our etiquette lessons, but then it became…I don't know…"

That was Elizabeta, and Yao was saying something quietly, but Kiku was too concentrated and jittery. He wanted to escape, to follow Alfred and Arthur into the crowd and lose himself on the feeling of having someone that loved him. No more conversation about taxes or prosperous markets! No more conversation about the Far East or the history of Hearts! No more conversation about Ludwig _or_ Feliciano_ or _Hearts! He just wanted to _not be Kiku anymore._

"Aru, we need to talk. Right. Now."

"Fine," said Kiku, standing and turning away. His entire body felt numb, as if he wasn't in it anymore. This was the most exasperated he had ever felt in his life. It was as if someone inside him had flipped a switch, and suddenly what had been a distraction was his _happiness._ Suddenly, what had been normal everyday life was the most exhausting vocation he could ever imagine.

The brilliant neon lights of the bar danced before his eyes momentarily, and then the foggy, alcohol-tinted atmosphere cleared to a strange palette of noise that was too loud and streetlights that were annoyingly bright. The only thing he could see was the echo of the bar lights dancing on his eyes, but then he noticed that Yao was there, too.

"What is going on with you?" said Yao, his brown eyes narrowing in what seemed partly like concern but mostly like anger.

"Nothing is wrong, Yao," said Kiku quickly, but then Yao was barely a foot in front of him, his entire face shadowed with a sort of betrayed anger that Kiku was still trying to process.

"You lie, and you lie, and you lie," said Yao. "Has anything you've said _actually_ been the truth, aru? Apart from the fact that your fiancé doesn't love you, because that is _very_ clear, aru."

"I do not…" _understand_…Kiku found that he was holding a glass of something, some thick clear liquid, and in his worry, he downed it. The world went blurry for a second, and then he was staring at Yao again, his throat searing with pain. But it was clearer, and he felt distanced and numb.

"I cannot believe that I bought everything you said, aru!" cried Yao. "Were you ever going to tell me that this was all a distraction for you? Were you _ever_ going to say that Alfred and Arthur were the only reason that you wanted to be my friend, and that they were the reason that you said and did all of the things you said and did? Were you ever going to…to…" Growling, Yao stalked five paces away, his hands in fists, and then rounded back on a startled Kiku. "Liz told me everything, while you were off trying to live someone else's life. How she gave you the idea on a whim, and then you got obsessed. You can't just do that, aru!"

"Do…"

"Do…this! Try to _force_ people to do something just so _you_ can be happy! Try to live your own fantasy life through someone else!"

"Live…"

"Who do you see when you look at them, huh, aru? Yourself, maybe? I bet that's it. Every time they have a moment of happiness, it's like it's yours, too. Is that it, aru? Is _that_ why you want to spend time with us?"

"Yao, I – "

"You aren't one of them!" screamed Yao. "You aren't one of us!"

Kiku's mind was reeling, caught off guard from the alcohol, trying desperately to catch up with what Yao was saying. He was…trying to live through Alfred and Arthur? Were they the only reason he stayed? Yes, in some ways…was that it…it was…that was…

"You aren't from Spades, and you'll never be Spades! You are Hearts! You are _not_ Spades, and you can't be the fourth monarch. In a few years, you'll be stuck in your castle in Hearts, and I'll be stuck in my castle in Spades. That'll be it! It'll be over, aru!" Now Yao was just mindlessly screaming, and his words were stringing together, and yet none of them were making sense in Kiku's head. He tried to find words, but…suddenly the words couldn't be found…words were what, again? Were words what?

He vaguely remembered another person coming out; it could have been Ivan, or it could have been Lili. He wasn't sure, but that mystery person was a pretty good leaning post. Some other voice contributed to the conversation, too, but Yao was hysterical at this point, and Kiku could have been on his head for all he knew, so nothing worked. Little else of the evening was any clearer than a blur, but at some point, he recalled Vash's pistol pressed against his temple, and Yao looking up from his knees with dead brown eyes.

"I thought you were my friend, aru," said Yao. "I wish I had seen how dead you are inside. Then maybe I wouldn't have hoped."

A stilted sentence spilt out of his mouth, in a mixture of common tongue and Eastern, and the words hit Yao in the chest like a bullet out of the diamond-encrusted pistol. Someone wrapped their hands around Kiku's shoulders, and then said pistol smashed into his head, and Kiku fell down, down, down, and no one caught him.

* * *

**Sometimes, I look at something I've done and am happy. That last sentence. I like it. But enough about what I think! Tell me what YOU thought! I'd love to hear your critiques, and if you thought Yao was totally out of control or not. The last scene was as blurry for me (while writing) as it was for Kiku. Thanks, everybody! Next chapter: Kiku wakes up and has to figure out what he's done, and then everything escalates. Hooray! Escalation! ~Elsi**


	6. Chapter 6: A Distraction

**One chapter, as promised! It should speak for itself...have fun reading!**

* * *

Chapter 6: A Distraction

The light. It was really annoying on the back of his eyelids. Maybe he should ask someone to turn it off – if it wasn't too much trouble, of course. Someone was speaking, and their voice was abusing his eardrums and shifting in and out of coherency.

"…not sure vat – _what – _happened, but Feli and I got zere – _zere – there_ when Francis v-v-vas – I'm sorry…"

"We got there to see Kiku nearly slice Francis in half, ve…"

Slice who in what? _Kiku?_

"I see," said a soft voice, and for the first time, Kiku felt overwhelming pain threaten to pull him back into the darkness again. Fighting out, he sat up with a gasp, feeling his entire body protest.

It took a moment for his head to be able to process the blinding florescent light above his head or the three other people in the room. Ludwig. Feliciano. Seeing their faces made Kiku relax slightly, and the throbbing on the side of his head wasn't so intense.

"Oh, your h-highness, excuse me," said an unfamiliar voice, and Kiku turned slightly to see a man in Diamonds gold who was standing over with a bottle of some clear liquid. A nurse of some sort. "It is good to see you awake."

"What happened?" asked Kiku, the words hesitant on his tongue. Feliciano and Ludwig exchanged a glance, and then Ludwig opened his mouth to explain.

"V-v-well," started Ludwig, gritting his teeth to keep his speech under control, "ve're not entirely sure, because v-ven ve vere…when ve vere…" He trailed off, hanging his head and gripping the bedposts of Kiku's spot with frustration.

Feliciano hesitantly placed his hand over Ludwig's, earned the attention of the King of Hearts, gave a small smile, and continued.

"We were dancing, ve, when we heard something crash from outside," said Feliciano, his eyes drooping with an uncharacteristic sobriety. "Vash and Roderich were trying to hold Yao back, and you were bleeding, ve, from where Yao threw his glass at you, and then…then…you broke your own glass and picked up one of the shards, ve…"

Kiku stared. He had been _holding_ a glass? Yao had thrown something at him? He just remembered their words.

"Ve, and you were both screaming in some language when Francis and Ludwig and I came out," said Feliciano. "And the first thing Francis tried to do was to approach you, but you lashed out with the shard of glass, and you…"

Everyone fell silent, and Kiku put the pieces together.

"I was told that your biggest injury was from where Mister Vash had to hit you with his gun," said the nurse, hurrying over. He was a bright-eyed young man, with youthful, innocent features and these huge purple-blue eyes that smiled. "Which is why your head is hurting so much. Other than that, you just have a few scrapes and bruises. You should be fine, your highness."

The man spoke with a slight accent, but Kiku couldn't place it. North Diamonds, maybe. He had never been good at telling the accents of the regions apart.

"Drink this," said the nurse. "It will make your head feel better right away."

He handed Kiku the clear liquid, and Kiku downed it. Everything went blurry for a few seconds as his throat burned, but a cough or two, and his surroundings were incredibly clear. A sort of calm settled over Kiku, and he pushed Feliciano off the foot of his bed by getting up.

"Kiku…" said Ludwig, reaching over to steady him, but Kiku didn't need help anymore. He wasn't sure what had happened, but it was…was…well, in any case, it could be dealt with later. He had more pressing matters to attend to.

"Where can I find the other monarchs?" asked Kiku.

Ludwig and Feliciano exchanged a startled glance.

"Ve…the Spades monarchs are in Yao's room," said Feliciano. "The Joker has called the Clubs monarchs into a discussion on war strategy. Ve, and Francis is sleeping, so I would think Lili and Vash are nearby."

_Excellent. All out of the way._

Kiku didn't remember much of the next fifteen minutes, either. Something about wanting to go out to the gardens. He remembered being in the gardens at some point, and then he wanted to climb the wall, so Ludwig went up to the astronomy tower with him, and they sat overlooking the busy town of Geneva. In the back of his mind, Kiku remembered looking for something in the sky, although it could have just been a bird that had caught his attention.

Things were starting to clear up fifteen minutes later, when Kiku found himself on the ground, his head spinning. Ludwig stood above him, fists raised defensively. Seeing the look on Kiku's face, Ludwig relaxed.

"What is going on?" asked Kiku, horrified at Ludwig's aggressive position.

"You tell me," said Ludwig in a voice heavy with suspicion. "Ve came up here for a better view, and zen…"

"Then?" asked Kiku. "I do not remember anything..."

"Vat do you mean, you don't remember?" said Ludwig, his eyes going wide. "Kiku, you mean to tell me that everything within the past fifteen minutes have been…"

"Have I been different?" asked Kiku as pain overcame him again. Gasping, he raised a hand to his temple as his head roared with agony. He cried out, and then Ludwig was staggering towards him.

"The elixir…" he said, horrified. "Something was in the drink our attendant gave you." Then he paled suddenly. "Feli is still there."

Then they were running.

"So you're telling me that zese past fifteen minutes, you haven't been in control of you?" said Ludwig hurriedly, suddenly controlled and prepared. "Who vas that strange attendant?"

Kiku thought for a moment, unsure.

"His accent, Ludwig," said Kiku. "I thought Northern Diamonds?" Ludwig's blue eyes were perplexed, and then all was clear.

"The Great North," said Ludwig. "He's from ze Great North."

Kiku knew little of the Great North – a vast country north of even Diamonds that had blocked itself off from the outside world decades earlier. Ruled by a boy king and a council. Technologically advanced, but unwilling to share their knowledge. For the past three decades, the Great North had been little worry. So why was there a nurse in the House of Monarchs that was poisoning Kiku?

They were still running, and Ludwig suddenly cursed. Kiku looked over in horror to see that Ludwig had stopped, and was holding one hand to his ribcage.

"What's the matter?" asked Kiku, hurrying back for his partner. After a gasping breath, Ludwig shook his head and took off again. Kiku followed, still concerned.

"I didn't tell you, but we fought," said Ludwig. "You tried to break the window, and you vere shouting in Eastern, so I had to stop you. And…ah…you kick hard."

Kiku tried to put this in the back of his mind, but that proved hard. He had attacked _Ludwig?_ It wasn't him, he reminded himself. He had done nothing. The potion had done all that.

They slid into Kiku's room, breathing heavily, and at once, Ludwig was accosted by a flying Feliciano.

"Ludwig! Kiku!"

"What happened?" roared Ludwig, rounding on Feliciano and shaking him roughly. "Are you alright?"

"Ve, I'm fine," said Feliciano, a touch uncertainly. He looked between Kiku and Ludwig, and Kiku noticed that there was a scratch on his face. "When you left, I asked the nurse man what was in the potion, and then he…threw the bottle at me and ran. I wanted to run away so badly, Ludwig! But I knew that he was running, so I hid in the corner instead."

Ludwig ran his thumb over the cut on Feliciano's cheek, his blue eyes intent. Meanwhile, Kiku wandered over to the shattered bottle on the floor and reached down to swipe at the clear liquid staining the tiled floor. It smelled of alcohol and bitter herbs and the countryside in the wintertime.

"Don't touch it," said Ludwig harshly, rushing over to guide Kiku away. Pulling a set of white attendant gloves on, he grabbed a bag and began scooping the bottle into the bag. "We must show Rome right away."

"What happened to you?" asked Feliciano, fearful. Kiku and Ludwig exchanged a glance, and Kiku saw in the depths of Ludwig's eyes a pain and a fear that he wasn't used to.

"The elixir vas some sort of mind-control potion," said Ludwig. "Kiku tried to jump out the window, so I ended up having to fight him. All it took was a blow to ze head, and he came back."

Feliciano gasped, his brown eyes going wide with terror, and Ludwig dumped the bag into Kiku's arms in order to comfort the Jack.

"I am alright now," said Kiku quickly. "We should warn the others."

"Ja," said Ludwig, and Feliciano nodded. Standing up, Kiku slipped the shards of potion-covered glass into his robes, and the three Hearts monarchs rushed out.

"I'll fetch Francis and company," said Ludwig sternly. "Feli, you go to Yao's room and get the Spades monarchs. Kiku, go speak with Rome and the Clubs monarchs. We'll gather in the war planning room as soon as possible."

Nodding, Kiku hurried through the hallways. He passed attendant after attendant, who flew out of his way after one look at his face. Then, Kiku burst into the room.

"I am sorry to interrupt, Mister Joker, sir," said Kiku. "I would not do this were it not an emergency. A man from the Great North just attempted to murder me."

"Murder you?" said Roderich, his voice cracking in fear. Kiku nodded, and, having their attention, explained hurriedly. When he was finished, Rome left the room, apparently to try and accost their Northern visitor.

"That sounds like what happened to you last night," said Ivan cheerfully. At those words, there was silence. Kiku sat back in the chair Liz pulled out for him, the impact of Ivan's simple pronouncement crashing down on him. Last night…he didn't remember much from then, either, and he had nearly killed Francis. Had someone slipped the elixir into his drink when he wasn't looking? It would have been easy.

Ludwig arrived with Lili, Vash, and a tired Francis in tow while Roderich was pacing the room, and while Kiku re-explained the story, Feliciano arrived with the Spades monarchs and made Kiku have to start over. By the time he had finished telling the entire story as _he _saw it, his throat was getting dry and his head was starting to throb again. Plus, it was becoming increasingly difficult to meet Yao's venomous glare.

"But what would a man from the Great North want with Kiku?" asked Elizabeta. "Or is it just an assassin?"

"Why would a random assassin slip something into Kiku's drink last night?" asked Arthur darkly. "There's something going on here."

"But why Kiku?" asked Feliciano in a trembling wail. "Kiku didn't do anything wrong!"

"I don't know if _anything _would be the right word," said Yao in a terrible voice.

"Don't fight, idiots, that won't help anything," said Vash crisply.

"Maybe last night was setting up for something," Alfred suggested in a quiet voice. "Maybe the assassin _wanted_ us all to be hurt."

A few seconds of silence, and then Arthur began in a tentative voice, "Th-that's a pretty detailed plan, for just an assassination attempt."

"Then maybe it wasn't just an assassination attempt, but a distraction," said Ivan.

"A distraction for what?" asked Yao.

Then the world slid sideways as something massive shook the earth around them, and Kiku found himself slammed into the wall, pinned there by his chair. The world was churning, his ears were ringing, and all around them, there was a series of colossal bangs that shook the world upside down once again. Kiku could hear Lili and Feliciano and who knows who else screaming. Wood and metal showered down upon Kiku, and he heard diamonds breaking and fires burning in the distance.

And then it all stopped, leaving a layer of smoke and debris in every direction, and the faint crackling of fire in the background. Kiku opened his eyes slowly, looking around. He counted the heads that he could see, and breathed a sigh of relief when there were eleven faces staring back at him.

"What's going on?" cried Feliciano, his voice desperate.

"No." Francis kicked a chair to the wall, getting up. Not even bothering to dust himself off, he raced to the window and punched it out. "No!" After one glance, looking around desperately, with a bleeding wrist and dust covering his face, Francis bolted.

"We have to go after him," croaked Ludwig from nearby. That seemed to be the sentiment from the entire room, and they all scrambled after Francis. Kiku found himself leaping over piles of debris and dust and fallen attendants, not even giving most of it a second thought. What had happened?

Francis stopped in the entrance hall, where the huge diamond chandelier was in a pile of gold and chunks of stone on the ground.

"Diamonds," said Francis, and then all of them could only stare as the King of Diamonds stared out the large glass door.

Before them, the beautifully rolling hills of Geneva lay in ashes. A solid layer of flames and soot covered the wreckage of a magnificent city. All ruined. The shining expanse of gold and green and vibrant color now reduced to a palette of grey death and destruction.

Then, Francis tipped back his head and gave a bestial cry, collapsing to his knees in the remains of the chandelier. Horror froze them all in place, and then, as if in a dream, Lili moved forward to place a thin hand on Francis' shoulder.

"Francis," she said simply. Francis looked up at her, desperate, and so the Queen of Diamonds knelt beside him, her ash-covered dress snagging on the chandelier, and put her small arms around her king.

Several minutes passed, and Kiku stood beside Ludwig, who had his arm around a trembling and silent-crying Feliciano. They could only watch as Vash moved forward, too, his now-hollow eyes taking in the ruins of his home city; they could only stare as Francis broke in Lili's arms.

"Vash," said Lili in a quiet voice, and the Jack of Diamonds turned around to see his little sister offering one hand to him. Miraculously, Francis stopped weeping long enough to turn his head and offer his own hand to Vash. It took three seconds: one to take in what he was seeing, two to cross the room, and three to allow his own solid exterior come crashing to the ground. Then Vash was in tatters, too.

Kiku felt someone take his hand, and was surprised when he looked back and saw that it was Ludwig. The blonde man jerked his head backwards.

"Ve shoult go," he said, his accent undisguised. "Let zem be alone."

Nodding, Kiku followed his King and Jack. He cast one glance over his shoulder, seeing the other monarchs numbly moving away from the entry hall as well. But beyond that, in a heap of once-gold silk and broken hearts, sat the Monarchs of Diamonds, who had just realized that above flirtatious words and gun-enforced threats, they were a family.

* * *

**And there we go. The bombs have gone off, and the story is going to get going. So many problems, and so little time! Ah-hah! I'm also very fond of the end of this chapter. That's all, I think...in the next chapter, we go back to Hearts! ****Also, that was Finland being all cute and evil and stuff. If that wasn't apparent. **

**Thank you guys SO much for sticking with this story and my terrible tendency to just not update things! This project is really exciting for me, so it'll progress quicker than my other stories for the time being. Please remember to review, favorite, follow, or whatever you usually do. Thanks, everyone!**

**~Elsi**


	7. Chapter 7: A Transfer of Power

**Hello, friends! I have another chapter of this wonderful project for you. This is definitely the point at which everything changes, and the cast changes from the Monarchs of the Four Kingdoms to the Council of Hearts. Sorry if you feel that you're losing your favorite characters, but never fear! They will be back shortly!**

**For reference: **

**Lars Dekker (Netherlands): Captain of the Royal Guard  
Bella Dekker (Belgium): Economic Advisor  
Angelique Laroche (Seychelles): Knight of the Royal Guard  
Jett Taylor (Australia): Knight of the Royal Guard  
The Jack of Hearts we meet here is Germania, but he never gets addressed by name, so...**

**Enjoy! ~Elsi**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Transfer of Power

When Rome found them in the morning, huddled in the corner of Ludwig's closet, all the noise from outside had stopped, and the monarchs from Diamonds and Clubs were gone.

Rome was surrounded by three attendants dressed in red, all of whom drew back their hoods tentatively and took seats on the floor behind Rome. The Joker himself looked weary, and he, too, knelt before the three monarchs of Hearts.

"The others are gone," was the first thing Rome said, although Kiku could have guessed this solely based on the sounds of two carriages heading east.

"Will we have to go, too?" asked Feliciano. Now that light was entering their small space, Kiku could see the tears fresh on Feli's face. Rome nodded, and indicated to the three attendants.

"I will…you should explain." His words were cut off, hard, and Kiku was struck with the hard reminder that Rome was a Diamonds-born Joker. Casting a backwards look at the set of dust-covered, exhausted monarchs, the lead Joker turned and rushed off.

That left just the three attendants. The one in the lead bent down to help the three of them up, revealing herself as a soft-faced woman with wavy blonde hair and pretty green eyes.

"Your majesties," she said in a voice that was barely too sad to be sweet. "My name is Bella Dekker. I'm the Economic Advisor in Hearts. These are Jett and Angelique. We're here to evacuate you to a fortress in Hearts designed for your safety."

"What's happening in Hearts?" The first thing Ludwig said, and Kiku realized very suddenly that this man was the perfect king of their country. Although perhaps that was because his own thoughts were still on the destruction of Geneva and the sorrow on Rome's face.

Bella didn't speak for several seconds, and then she sighed.

"We're preparing for war," she said at last. "The Great North is on our doorstep, but Hearts will be ready for them." She closed her hand in a tight fist. "And that is why we must make sure that the three of you are safe." Her face turned into a frown. "Is there anything vital you must get from your rooms?"

Feliciano piped up that there was something from his brother, something that he had promised to keep safe. For some reason, that relieved Kiku enough to ask Bella politely if he could also grab something from his room. Then the six of them were marching down the now-empty, still-ravaged halls of the House of Monarchs.

"Please be quick," was Bella's only command, and Kiku hurried into his room and shut the door behind him. He stared over at the bed, at the walls of the room. Still so pristine, as if nothing had happened since the last time he was here – nearly three days previous. Silently, Kiku hurried to his closet and threw on a coat over his light robes, and then, staring into the wardrobe, he hesitantly reached for the one real valuable he had brought with him: a small handful of flowers. They weren't _real_ flowers of course. Origami flowers – roses. The first thing his father had made him upon their arrival in Hearts, and a way to remind Kiku of where he was now.

Someone else stepped into the room and quietly shut the door, but not quietly enough for it to go un-noticed. Kiku swiveled around, ready to grab his things and bolt after Bella and her knights, but stopped.

"Hey."

Alfred.

"H-hello, Alfred." It was all Kiku knew how to say. That was alright, it seemed, for Alfred was comfortable enough in any and all situations, and crossed over to sit on Kiku's bed.

"Are you leaving already?"

He nodded dumbly.

"That's a shame." Alfred ran his fingers over the blanket, as if he didn't really know what to say, either. "Yao told me about…the stuff."

_The stuff._ Kiku didn't know that everything that had happened between them in the past four months could be summed up in those two words, but they seemed to do for Alfred. The young King of Spades leaned back on his bed and heaved a sigh.

"I'm not mad at you," said Alfred, and Kiku released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I mean yeah, I was surprised, but hey. Somebody had to be the hero and make it happen, so…I'll give you this one."

"That is…surprisingly kind of you, Alfred," said Kiku, instantly relieved. "I appreciate your forgiveness."

"What's there to forgive, man?" At this, Alfred leaned up to fix Kiku with a more intense stare. "You don't think I believed all that stuff Yao said, about you not actually being our friend. I don't think that's true at all."

"Really?"

"Pfft- what kind of person can put up with Artie so long if they didn't actually want to be his friend?" He laughed again, reminding Kiku that despite the seriousness of this conversation it was still _Alfred_. His friend.

Another knock on the door, this one accompanied by an urgent voice. Sighing, Kiku turned back and pocketed his origami flowers and tossed the new coat around his shoulders. He wished he could take some of his traditional robes with him, too, but…he could get someone to tailor more for him upon his arrival in the palace.

"I have to go," said Kiku softly. Alfred stood up, then coming to his full height and towering above Kiku. "I hope that we see one another soon."

"Me, too," said Alfred. He reached over, and Kiku tentatively shook the blonde's hand. It suddenly registered: they were leaving. For their own separate kingdoms. With the threat of the Great North all around them, everything was in tatters. Their daily routine, as peaceful and yet rousing as it was, had come to an end.

"I will miss you, Alfred."

Alfred was taken back by these words, but stepped away with a hand at the back of his head.

"I'll miss you, too, Kiku," he admitted. "And…er…don't tell Yao I said this, but Artie and I secretly appreciate all the…stuff."

"I'm sorry," said Kiku quietly. He knew he didn't need to make the apology in Alfred's book, but he needed to do it for himself. For Yao, too, although there was no way that Yao was ever seeing him in anything but an annoyed light anymore. But instead of correcting him, Alfred seemed to understand.

Kiku opened the door, ready to join Feli, Ludwig, and their guides. He cast one last look at Alfred, who had straightened himself up and pulled on that stupid grin.

"Remember, if you and Hearts need anything, you can just call on the hero!"

"Goodbye, Alfred," said Kiku quietly, not even bothering to confirm that he had heard.

"Goodbye, Kiku."

He stepped from the door and told Bella and the two knights that he was ready, and joined his King and Jack on the way out. They got in the carriage, which was painted black for optimal security. They rode out through the destroyed streets of Geneva, passing overturned house after pile of rubble after quartet of half-clothed children looking for food. Feliciano was on Ludwig's shoulder before they left the city. By the time Geneva was turning into the countryside, Kiku didn't want to look out at the smoke and rubble in the distance, so he curled up in his robes, pulled his feet up onto the seat, shut his eyes, and tried not to wish for these past two days to just go away as the carriage lulled him to sleep.

XXXX

A few hours, and Kiku found himself in a very similar situation to the one in which he had started out the day. The safe fortress was a vacation palace, buried up in the small mountain range in the southwest of Hearts, and far from the capital city of Berlin. Relatively isolated, but beautiful. But they had all seen the smoke on their way up the mountain, and they knew that outside of the beautiful stone walls of the palace, there was war. So when they entered the palace, knowing that their people were dying, there was little Kiku wanted to do but curl up in the corner of a dark closet and hide from all the bad things.

Ludwig had a different agenda.

"We're nowhere near Berlin," he said aggressively. "What's happening?"

"The Great North has attacked the city," said Bella quietly. Silence, and Feliciano let out a tiny, pitiful noise as he reached for Ludwig's arm. Ludwig shook him off.

"Let us fight," he ordered. Bella shook her head vehemently.

"We were instructed to get the three of you to safety. You are the future King of Hearts, highness, and you cannot leave this palace."

Balling his hands into tight fists, Ludwig unclasped his tattered cape and gave it to Feliciano before taking a step towards the Economic Advisor. Without the cloak, Ludwig looked more like a warrior than a king – he looked messy, unrefined, but nonetheless strong. In just his brown pants and tunic, he was another man; he was a man who needed, more than anything else, to save his people.

"I will not sit by and do _nothing_ while my people meet their deaths!" he roared, and the entrance hall shook with the power of his rage. Kiku felt Feliciano grab his arm and, too shocked to do anything else, let Feli turn into his coat.

"If things go wrong, and you die, who will protect your people then?" countered Bella. "Do you have a solution for that?"

"That doesn't _matter_," growled Ludwig. "I will not let them die without protection. Without _their king._"

Before he could take another step, Jett and Angelique had bared their swords in a cross around Ludwig's neck. Bella regarded the future king warily.

"You are not my king yet," she said. "And while you are not my king, you will listen to the orders of the _real _King of Hearts. He ordered your safety, and we will guarantee it. Now, will you go downstairs to the safe-room, or will we have to force you there?"

Ludwig shot a look over his shoulder, and Kiku opened his mouth in order to say something. He didn't know what he was trying to say – to persuade Ludwig to wait out the storm, and see reason – but he didn't need to speak. Seeing his Queen and Jack, so scared, Ludwig nodded slowly and stepped away from Jett and Angelique's blades.

"Very well," he said darkly. "Show us to this safe room, then."

That was the last thing any of them said for several more hours, as the monarchs plus Bella huddled in the dark of the safe room, which was hidden below the main floor. They could hear the footsteps of Angelique and Jett above their heads, along with the subdued going-on's of the staff of attendants that worked and lived in the palace.

The whole time, Kiku was kind of numb. All he could think of was Geneva's destruction, and how Berlin and Venice and the other great cities of Hearts would look in the same situation. All he could do was gather his knees to his chest and pray, pray that everything would be alright, and that none of this was real, and that he would wake up in the morning. Ludwig and Feliciano huddled together, for Ludwig was far more receptive of Feli's clinging than was Kiku. Bella sat on the first stair leading to the upstairs, waiting for news from the knights that had accompanied her.

After what seemed like an eternity of terrible images running through Kiku's head, the door to the upstairs opened, and down rushed Angelique, her brown hair flying.

"Ma'am, it's the captain."

"Finally," said Bella, and she bolted. Exchanging a glance, the three monarchs followed her. Angelique gave them a bow before hurrying alongside them.

"Can you give us any news?" demanded Ludwig.

"The captain rides from Berlin," said Angelique. "Hopefully, he will have the monarchs with him."

They came to the top of the stairs before the entrance hall, where the doors flew open. In rode the man Kiku identified as the captain of the guard: a tall, tight-mouthed blonde currently wearing blood-splattered silver armor emblazoned with bright rose hearts. He came to a stop before Bella, who waited with her attendant hood pulled back, and dismounted to grab the Economic Advisor in a hug. Behind him clopped a number of tired horses, who whinnied and panted in the small entrance hall. The smells of mud and blood allowed Kiku to move, so he hurried to meet Ludwig at the bottom of the stairs.

"Lars," said Bella desperately.

A pair of knights dismounted, their arms locked around a human-sized white blanket. Another pair did the same, and one more followed, though in their arms was the limp form of a man. A very recognizable man, but horrifying to see now.

"Berlin has fallen," said Lars in a tired voice, detaching himself from Bella and facing the three monarchs. "The Royal Military rides for Cologne under Generals Meier and Hoffman to re-plan our attack."

"What has happened in Berlin?" demanded Ludwig. Lars watched as his knights carried their burdens through the hall.

"The Queen was taken by surprise," he said quietly. "The King and the Jack came with us, severely wounded, but her majesty did not last the journey. We are worried about the Jack's wounds. At his age, an injury like this can be fatal."

Ludwig processed this news in time with everyone else, and silence reigned for a few moments. Then, Ludwig turned exhausted eyes to Kiku and Feliciano. Kiku didn't know what his insides were doing, except for tossing and turning. Hearts was ruled by one monarch alone, a Jack that may not last the morning. That just left them.

"I will go to the Jack," said Ludwig. "Upon his passing, we ride for Venice. Kiku and I will be married in two days' time."

"Ludwig…" said Feliciano quietly, but Ludwig refused to meet Feliciano's eyes. Kiku felt his own breath catch in his throat as he realized that suddenly, this involved him, too. Ludwig didn't bother to ask Kiku any more questions, nor could he even look up to his face. Fastening his cloak and once again looking like the king he was, Ludwig pushed past them and followed the Royal Guard up to where the Jack was dying.

When Ludwig was gone, Feliciano made another pitiful noise, and Kiku looked down for the first time to see that the future Jack of Hearts was in tears. That was enough to remind him of a few things: that he was Queen now, and that he was the one that all of these knights now looked to for authority.

"Captain, send your troops to rest," said Kiku, hurrying up to Lars. There was no time for introductions, but he bowed respectfully and turned to look at the tired horses. He called for attendants, who appeared out of nowhere to see to the horses. "Is there a healer among your number?"

"Only one," said the young attendant who seemed to be in charge. "I will send for her, highness."

"See that you do," said Kiku, remembering the Queen Voice that Rome had powered into him. "Angelique, Jett. Search the surrounding town. We will need healers here as soon as possible."

"Yes, highness," said Jett and Angelique in unison, and took their leave.

"Captain, please send two of your soldiers to the outer wall to scout for Northern advances," said Kiku. "Have the most fit rotate every three hours. Otherwise, you are dismissed to rest as well."

"Yes, highness."

Now Kiku turned amongst the flurry of rushing bodies and barking orders to look back at Bella and Feliciano. The Economic Advisor stared at him with newfound respect in her eyes, while Feli just looked pathetic.

"Begging your pardon, highness, but I did not think that you were a fitting wartime Queen upon first glance," said Bella quietly.

"I was born into war, Economic Advisor," said Kiku, getting rid of Queen Voice in exchange for his normal, calmer tone. "It does not scare me."

"No, highness," said Bella.

"You are dismissed, Bella," said Kiku then. His insides felt like melted butter, all hot and greasy and uncomfortable, but he wasn't sure why. Finally, Kiku turned to Feliciano and, unsure of his own actions, allowed himself to place his arms around the Jack.

The movement was so unusual and uncomfortable, but so was war, and so was everyone calling him "highness" as if he knew all the answers. At once, Feliciano clung to his robes and began to cry, but the tears were not enough to startle Kiku into anything more than colder numbness. He felt detached, as if someone else has just given all of those orders and was now hugging Feliciano.

They were left alone in the entrance hall like that, until Feliciano's harsh sobs settled in his chest. By this time, Kiku had let his own tears fall, but they had rolled down his cheeks hot and silently into Feliciano's dirty auburn hair. When all had settled between them, Kiku stepped away, realizing how heavy it felt just to move.

"We should be with Ludwig," said Kiku. "We must be with the Jack of Hearts at a time like this. Perhaps he will have wisdom for you."

And somehow, Feliciano managed the tiniest of smiles.

"You're right, as always, ve~," he said. "C-can I hold onto you, Kiku? Ve, I'm scared."

"Of course, Feli," said Kiku, because having his hand held suddenly didn't feel terrifying as it usually did. This was Feliciano, who craved physical contact. It was enough to put Kiku's easy claustrophobia at bay, so he offered Feliciano his hand and was somehow comforted when it was crushed in a pair of soft hands.

They had an attendant lead the way, walked in quiet halls to a grand suite, presumably the royal apartments. There lay the Jack of Hearts, washed white in the pale sunlight that fell carelessly in through the window. His features were too gaunt, too ghostly, and everything about him looked too weak. Kiku had always considered the Jack a proud, serious man, but here, he looked as if he could have been Ludwig's grandfather, not the monarch that had led them through forty-seven years of peace.

Ludwig, Lars, and Bella were in the room, too, although Lars had changed out of his armor. A robed attendant moved swiftly around, most likely the healer of the small fortress.

Kiku and Feliciano pulled up chairs on either side of Ludwig, who didn't tear his eyes away from the Jack of Hearts.

"You should sleep," said Ludwig hollowly.

"You should not be alone," said Kiku. Feliciano leaned into Ludwig's shoulder, sniffling, but Ludwig did not tuck an arm around him as he usually would.

"He should live," said Lars after a long period of silence. "So many people gave their lives for him to survive. It would not be fair for those sacrifices to be in vain."

"I am sorry, sir," said the attendant in a meek tone. "There is little more I can do but ease his passage."

None of this was much news, but it was sad, so Kiku leaned forward a little bit and watched those old features as the life left them.

"How much time do you think he has?" asked Bella.

"It is hard to say," said the healer. "I do not think he will see the morning light."

There was no more discussion as the healer did her work, and none even when she had taken a seat and reported that she could do nothing more. Somehow, sleep did not want to take Kiku, even though he had been sitting and waiting for what seemed to be eons. Apart from a few hours of a nap on the way to the safe palace, he had not slept since he had been hit in the head with Vash's pistol. That encounter, those people…all of it seemed like it had been years ago.

The sun was setting when, surprising everyone, the Jack gasped and opened thin blue eyes. He looked around wildly, wheezing from the exertion of just being awake, and then those old eyes settled on the young trio beside the bed.

"Who are you?" he managed weakly. Ludwig straightened.

"My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt. This is Kiku Honda and Feliciano Vargas. We're the next set of monarchs."

"I am sorry…you did not get…to train…under us," said the Jack, barely audible. "You will…have many trials…ahead."

This was not news, so they all stayed silent. But the words were heavy on Kiku's heart. How could they rule a country without guidance from those who had come before?

"Who…is the Jack?" At this next question, Feliciano tentatively raised his hand. A few moments passed as the Jack took a good look at him. "You look…like a good young man. You will…do better than…I have."

"No, ve, never," said Feliciano desperately. The Jack gave a coughing laugh.

"I have outlived…my king and queen…" he said. "That should…never…happen. Protect…them. And…make Hearts shine."

"I will, sir," said Feliciano. The Jack extended his fingers, which Feli gladly took.

"Smile for me, Feliciano," said the Jack. Wiping away his tears on his sleeve, Feliciano mustered all of the energy that made him who he was and _smiled_. The look on his face, more radiant than the sun, shone around the room. It was an expression no one else could master, of optimism and hope that made all of them feel just a little bit better. Kiku found himself warmer than before, as just the hope and peace that made up Feliciano radiated through the hurt all around them. Though there was no true joy in Feli's heart, he had summoned enough to his face. That was enough. The Jack let out a sigh of contentment.

"You…will lead them right," he said. "All of you."

Then those eyes closed, and just as the last rays of light tumbled out of the sky, the Jack of Hearts left them alone.

* * *

**If you liked it, please let me know by reviewing or favorite-ing or following! Thank you all for your support!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Crowning of Queen Kiku

**Alright, some warnings about this chapter. As we have already established, Kiku and Ludwig GET MARRIED. This is the chapter in which that happens. If you aren't okay with some Gerpan hand-holding, vow-swearing, kiss-sealing, and bed-sharing, sorry about that. I will NEVER have them interact sexually, if you're worried about that. This is most definitely GERITA (Issue of Arrangement has all the Gerita that Kiku doesn't pick up on, FYI). **

**More names:****  
****Diedrick Bayer (Bavaria): General of the Royal Military**  
**Bernadine Meier (Brandenburg): General of the Royal Military**  
**Hessen and Saxony are additional Generals, but I don't think they're mentioned yet. Actually, Hessen (General Armon Hoffman) was brought up last chapter...**  
**Niran Rayong (Thailand): Temporary Attendant to the Queen**

**A note about Niran's last name: so, according to my very limited research, the Thai have a law that states that no two unrelated families can have the same last name; as such, Thai last names are terribly hard to spell (in my opinion). Rayong is a province in Thailand. Yep. **

**This is such a long Authors Note but it has to all be said. I found the wedding vows you see here on .com and altered them slightly. The coronation oaths are loosely based on the English oath, except I didn't like that so I went a little crazy. Also, the official religion of the Four Kingdoms is literally called "Sacred Order of the Four Kingdoms." I think it sounds super cult-y and it makes me laugh. ;) **

**Enjoy! Also, Hetalia is NEVER mine. ~Elsi**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Crowning of Queen Kiku

Kiku Honda was very proud of the fact that he remembered every detail about his wedding. Years later, in a discussion with Alfred, he would find that he was one of the few who did remember much about their wedding day. But Kiku was one of those few.

They rode hard and fast for Venice, the summer palace, taking a long but secluded route so as to avoid any of the cities in danger of an attack from the Great North, and riding with only five knights and Lars as guard. Bella and the others had been sent to Milan to call upon General Bayer for protective troops. Upon arrival, the announcement was made that the coronation and wedding would be the following day, and arrangements were made faster than could be imagined. _That_ part was mostly a blur.

What wasn't a blur was the wedding and coronation itself. Kiku remembered waking up that morning to the curtains being pulled open by a young boy.

"Good morning, highness," said the boy with a bow. "I have drawn you a bath. The ceremonial robes and jewels have been prepared. I will fetch them."

"Thank you," said Kiku quietly. The boy bowed once more, and when he drew up, Kiku blinked. The boy was Eastern, no older than fifteen or sixteen, and already serving royalty. How his immigration story would be interesting. "What is your name, boy?"

"Niran, my lord," said the boy, bowing once more. "Is there anything else I can offer you?"

"No, thank you, Niran," said Kiku. Smiling a dazzling smile, Niran took one last bow and left the room.

A bath later, and Niran returned with two more attendants who helped Kiku climb into the huge ceremonial robes. They were old, and had rested at Venice for years without use. The first visible layer consisted of a rather uncomfortable white fabric, decorated with gold designs and coated in very real ruby hearts. On top of that was a long piece of fabric that covered his chest and displayed the rose emblem of the Kingdom of Hearts. Then came the cloak, a heavy, red-and-gold-and-white fur thing that draped behind him for yards. The robes were so long that Kiku was given his choice of shoes, for which he was extremely grateful. Then came the jewels, huge gold-and-ruby layers of jewelry that weighed down Kiku's entire body and made him feel as though he was made of lead.

"Marvelous," said one of the attendants at her own work. "Please, my lord, come with us."

Kiku remembered very clearly how difficult it was to walk down the twining stone hallways in the robes, but he had gotten the hang of it. Nihan was assigned to carry his cloak as he walked, for which Kiku was infinitely grateful. The boy had been helpful and quiet, although his smile was nearly as bright as Feliciano's.

Kiku remembered how the broad doors swung open in time to the playing of organ music: three doors opening in time with the first pang of music. He remembered the crowds of attendants and knights turning to face him, and how the morning light washed in through the windows on the high hexagonal walls. Particles of dust wavered in the air as Feliciano took the first steps into the room.

Dressed almost identically to Kiku himself, Feliciano made his way from the door directly opposite the three grand thrones, each footstep slow and measured. From his angle, Kiku could see the bright smile that reached from his lips all the way up to his hazel eyes. Through the central aisle he strode, until he made his way up the stairs and knelt before the priest that had been brought with General Bayer.

Kiku remembered the vows, and how Feliciano had repeated them in that melodic voice of his, and then he remembered how the priest had settled the crown upon Feliciano's head.

_Presenting Feliciano Vargas, Jack of Hearts._

And Feli had stood to a chorus of "Long live the Jack of Hearts! Long live Feliciano!" with a smile on his face and his scepter, adorned with the symbol of Hearts, in his hand. Then he took a seat on his throne, and all eyes fell upon Kiku.

Kiku remembered how unsteady his first step had been, but then he was walking down his aisle towards the alter, where he stood before Feliciano and the priest. The cloak was set down behind him, and Nihan melted away into the crowd. Revolving slowly, Kiku turned to watch as Ludwig made his way down the aisle.

Kiku remembered most distinctly how the light had fallen upon Ludwig's blonde hair as he walked stoically towards him. His robes were like the others, all red and gold and pink, but they fit him better than they had anyone else. Blue eyes sparkled, pale skin shone. Kiku's breath caught in his throat as Ludwig came before him, and he suddenly realized how inferior he must have seemed. but Ludwig's eyes were gentle as they fell upon Kiku, and the smallest of smiles passed over his lips.

"Today, despite the somber light under which the Kingdom of Hearts has passed, we celebrate the unity of this man, Ludwig Beilschmidt, and this man, Kiku Honda, in the union of marriage, as is customary and everlasting."

It was dreamlike, but still Kiku took Ludwig's hands, and was sure that they were warm. This was suddenly exactly what he had dreamed of, and the world in which they had been separated seemed behind them. Kiku was very sure then that their marriage would be successful.

"Ludwig and Kiku, I would ask that you both remember to treat yourself and each other with respect, and remind yourself often of what brought you together today. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your marriage deserves. When frustration and difficulty assail your marriage - as they do to every relationship at one time or another - focus on what still seems right between you, not only the part that seems wrong. This way, when clouds of trouble hide the sun in your lives and you lose sight of it for a moment, you can remember that the sun is still there. And if each of you will take responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight."

Seeing the light in Ludwig's face, Kiku couldn't help but find a smile. He knew that despite the trouble they would go through, despite the fact that a storm was brewing in their kingdom, they had each other. He knew that somehow, this marriage _would_ be marked by abundance and delight. As would Hearts.

"Kiku, if you agree with all that will come of this union, please pledge it with the ceremonial rings."

Nihan appeared, kneeling and lifting a pillow on which the rings rested. Knowing what he had to do, Kiku picked one up and slid it onto Ludwig's finger, watching it glow bright gold in the warm sunlight. Then he looked up into those blue eyes, soft and accepting, and found the words that had been worked into him on their ride to Venice.

"I promise to you, Ludwig Beilschmidt, with my beloved Kingdom as witness, to commit my life to you; to respect your individuality; to be with you through life's changes; to lift up our kingdom at your side; and to nurture and strengthen the bond between us, as long as we both shall live."

"Ludwig, if you agree with all that will come of this union, please pledge it with the ceremonial rings."

Then Kiku felt Ludwig take his hand, felt that hot band of gold slide onto his finger, and for a moment, he could only stare at it. This was real. Dream-like, but very real, and he would never forget the moment when Ludwig started to speak. At first, his voice was quiet, but he gained confidence and spoke so sincerely that Kiku wondered if he had been reading the signs wrong, and if Ludwig loved him after all.

"I promise to you, Kiku Honda, with my beloved Kingdom as witness, to commit my life to you; to respect your individuality and council; to be with you through life's changes; to lift up our kingdom at your side; and to nurture and strengthen the bond between us, as long as we both shall live."

The priest raised the ceremonial flag of hearts in the air over their heads as the solemnity of their vows settled upon their audience.

"Ludwig and Kiku, as the two of you come into this marriage uniting you as husbands, and as you this day affirm your faith and love for one another, I would ask that you always remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals, that you respect the thoughts, ideas and suggestions of one another. Be able to forgive, do not hold grudges, and live each day that you may share it together - as from this day forward you shall be each other's home, comfort and refuge, your marriage strengthened by your love and respect for each other."

Kiku nodded at Ludwig, who squeezed his hands gently. All of those things: forgiveness, respect, sharing, protection…it would be what they needed if they were to lead Hearts into a new tomorrow. Feliciano would be beside them every step of the way, but not even he was directly involved in this.

"Just as two threads woven in opposite directions will form a most beautiful tapestry, so too can your two lives merged together make a beautiful marriage. To make your relationship work will take love. This is the core of your marriage and why you are here today. It will take trust, to know in your hearts that you truly want the best for each other. It will take dedication, to stay open to one another - and to learn and grow together. It will take faith, to go forward together without knowing exactly what the future brings. And it will take commitment, to hold true to the journey you both pledge today to share together. Will you accept this responsibility upon each other?"

"I will," said Kiku and Ludwig in unison. That was all the priest needed.

"Then by the power vested in me by the Sacred Order of the Four Kingdoms, I pronounce you to be married. Now, seal this holy union with a kiss."

His heart beating rapidly, Kiku allowed Ludwig to lean in and gently touch their lips together. It lasted long enough for Kiku to adjust, and then there was space where there had been comforting warmth. He stared at Ludwig, aware of the heat in his cheeks. The touch was so strange, but oddly compelling. And it was over.

"I present to you today this couple: Ludwig Beilschmidt and Kiku Honda."

There was a rousing cheer from the crowd, and then Ludwig released one of Kiku's hands as they turned towards the thrones in a kneeling position. Still holding onto Ludwig, Kiku stared up at the priest, the thrones, and the beaming Feliciano. Kiku's interest peaked when he noticed that Feli's smile was a lot less radiant than usual. Something was wrong, but he didn't have time to determine what that something was. For then the priest was holding a crown above his head.

Kiku remembered this part, too, in startling clarity.

"Kiku Honda, will you solemnly swear and promise to govern the peoples of the Kingdom of Hearts to the best of your ability, in accordance with the laws and customs of this fair land?"

"I will," Kiku said, looking up at the priest and hoping that his words were heard.

"Will you nourish her people, maintain her lands, govern her citizens fairly and kindly? Will you obey the laws placed upon you as monarch and uphold those laws to the best of your ability?"

"I will."

"Will you balance your power fairly between Feliciano, your Jack, and whomever your king may become?"

"I will."

"Will you keep your lands in the balance of the Four Kingdoms, in treaty with the Sacred Order of the Four Kingdoms, unless dire circumstances make this impossible?"

"I will."

The crown was lifted higher, and then began its descent towards Kiku's head. He remembered how the light glittered off of each diamond, each ruby on its way down, until he felt the heavy circle of gold rest upon his head. The priest helped him to his feet, and bowed in the process of presenting the long golden scepter to Kiku.

"Then by the power vested in me by the Sacred Order of the Four Kingdoms and by the Kingdom of Hearts, I pronounce you Kiku Honda, Queen of Hearts."

He turned, the cloak billowing around him, and stared out into the audience that represented the people that had accepted him as one of their own. No, he hadn't been born in Hearts, but to them, all of a sudden, he was as Hearts-oriented as they were. The people clapped, smiled, and called out those words that echoed in his head forever:

"Long live the Queen of Hearts! Long live Kiku!"

Seemingly in slow motion, he progressed backwards, and took his seat in the grand throne on the right. Only the center throne remained, directly before Ludwig himself. Ludwig. Kiku's husband now.

Ludwig's vows, identical to those of Feliciano and Kiku, and then Ludwig stood to accept the grandest scepter of them all.

_ Ludwig Beilschmidt, King of Hearts._

But it seemed that Ludwig had been King of Hearts forever, and even the people thought so, for their cries of "Long live the King of Hearts! Long live Ludwig!" were louder than ever. Ludwig took a seat in his throne, and the trio was complete.

XXXX

In the feast that followed, Kiku found himself in ornate robes of violet, dancing the ceremonious wedding dance (something between a waltz and a minuet) with a fairly-drunk Ludwig while all eyes followed them.

"Ve haffe a lot to do," said Ludwig, accent in full effect. It made Kiku feel special to know that he was one of two people (the other being Feliciano) to hear Ludwig's accent. It was also reassurance that Ludwig trusted him.

"I believe we will get everything done," said Kiku. Ludwig nodded sleepily.

"I hope so, for ze sake of ze people…" mumbled Ludwig. "For being so unhappy, I'm relatively at peace."

"Unhappy?"

"Mmmm…" Ludwig didn't say any more than that, but for the first time, Kiku was troubled. "It's not really your fault…mine really…vat can be done?"

"I did not know you were unhappy," said Kiku quietly. "What is wrong?"

"Ah…don't worry, K-hic-Kiku. I made a…a mistake, and now I've hurt someone…are going to be hurt for it, but it won't-hic-affect you…or the people. Zat's all zat's important…" A huge sigh left the king, who rested his head suddenly against Kiku's shoulder. Kiku was startled by the contact, but he supposed that this was his husband now.

"It all vould haffe vorked out…hat ve more-hic-time. I didn't expect ze vedding to be so soon…"

Was that what was bothering him so? Disturbed by the conversation, Kiku almost asked Ludwig directly – and then realized that doing so was probably rude. He couldn't bother Ludwig anymore about this. The song came to an end, and Kiku stepped away from his husband with a feeble smile. A fake one, but what more could he do? All of this time, throughout their wedding…he had seen what he thought was admiration in Ludwig's eyes. Plus, Ludwig had been the one to kiss Kiku. Was it really all just…duty?

Then Feliciano appeared, his eyes wide and his entire body shaking. The Jack found Kiku first.

"Kiku, Kiku, Ludwig, Ludwig!" Releasing Kiku's arm only a moment after he had grabbed it, Feliciano ran at Ludwig and threw his arms around the king's neck. "Ve! The scary doctor from the North – he found us!"

"_What?_" Feliciano's cry had carried to the ears of the others, and at a wave of Lars' arm, everything came to a halting stop. "There's a man from the Great North here?" The Captain of the Guard turned to salute when General Bayer pushed his way through the crowd. A tall, stoic man, Bayer glared down at them.

"Search the palace," he ordered his knights. "Let us talk in the meeting room."

Five minutes later, Bayer, Bella, and Lars met with the monarchs in the small council room closest to the grand ballroom. The shock had sobered them up instantly.

"Tell me all about this encounter," he demanded. Feliciano flinched back, but gathered his courage and began to speak.

"He approached me earlier, ve, when I went out for fresh air," said Feliciano, somehow seeming less afraid than usual. "H-he just wanted to talk. He promised to leave the people of Berlin alone if we would come speak to their king at the palace in two weeks."

"Two weeks?" demanded Lars. "That's a surprisingly long time."

"It was two days at first," Feliciano admitted. "I bargained, ve~."

"Bargained what?" demanded Bella.

"I said that their King could take his pick of the royal jewels, ve," said Feliciano with a wave of his hand. "Which is something that he has the opportunity to do anyways, being in Berlin, ve, so I really didn't sacrifice anything!"

He said all of this back in his cheerful voice, surprising them.

"That was…quite smart of you, Feli," said Ludwig, voicing their shock.

"Smart or not, we have two weeks," said Bayer darkly. "They have an army in Berlin just waiting for us. We make any wrong moves and they attack the people once more. This is a surprisingly good deal for us."

"It sounds like a trap to me," said Lars. Bayer nodded his agreement.

"Will we go?" asked Ludwig, voicing the question. "If they promise not to hurt our people, I don't see how we have any choice."

"We have not surrendered," said Bayer. "We could keep up this fight."

"And sacrifice the people of Berlin?" said Ludwig. He turned to Bella. "You saw Geneva. The Great North will wipe out the city."

"That may be a sacrifice we have to take," said Bayer, balling his hands into fists.

"As Commander of the Hearts troops, I say that it is not a sacrifice we will take," said Ludwig in King Voice. "We _will_ go to this meeting with the King of the North in two weeks time. I do not care if it is a trap or not."

"The Great North swept into our country, killed our monarchs, and took our capitol city," said Bayer harshly. "They did not touch anything else. They took only what they wanted, which was the land leading to Berlin. If they mean this to be a trap, you will not come out of it alive. These people…we can not deal with them."

"They can also find us no matter where we go, and, with the right tools, control us," said Ludwig cruelly. "Do we really have any choice in the matter?"

That startlingly astute statement made the Advisor, the Captain, and the General pause for a long moment.

"The Great North could bring troops to Venice if they wanted to kill us," said Ludwig. "They know we're here. But so far, they haven't made an attempt on _our_ lives. Kiku has been under their control _twice_, with no serious harm done. This Northern doctor has had multipleopportunities alone with Feliciano, where he could have easily killed him. They are leaving us alive for a reason, and this…may be it."

"My lord," said Lars, speaking to Feli. "Did the doctor give any other instructions?"

"He wasn't very specific, ve," said Feliciano, as if reflecting on this. "He just said that the three of us needed to come to Berlin for a meeting with their King and council."

"No instructions about guards?" asked Lars. Feliciano shook his head. "Interesting."

"They are confident," said Kiku, hardly believing that he was speaking. "Maybe we can use their confidence against them."

"Smart thinking," said Bayer, giving an astute nod to Kiku. "We will need to look into the new threat from the North. If they are giving us two weeks of peace, we must use them."

"Right," agreed Ludwig. He stood from his chair, gaining their attention, and with the ease of the well-practiced war general he was _not_, he looked around the table. "Captain, please send as many knights as you can spare to Milan and fetch the other advisors."

"Yes, majesty," said Lars.

"General Bayer," said Ludwig, turning to the war general. "Ride for Cologne and send General Meier in your stead."

"General Meier?"

Kiku understood.

"The Great North has different values than we do," said Kiku. "Without knowing first hand, we cannot be sure, but they may be hesitant to attack a woman."

"Precisely," said Ludwig. "General Meier will accompany the Captain and us to Berlin in two weeks' time. I also need you and your troops to begin recon on the Great North. Find anything you can and report back before the end of the week. Plan no further attacks until the North makes their next move."

"Yes, majesty," agreed Bayer.

"What should I do, majesty?" asked Bella, feeling left out. Ludwig turned to Kiku, knowing that this was really more Kiku's area of expertise. Or, in any case, it would be. Kiku took a deep breath.

"We will need to determine what effect the attack has had on our resources," said Kiku. Bella nodded in agreement. "You know the system better than I do, Advisor, so please direct a nation-wide inventory. Once that is complete, I will need your advice running the bureaucracy myself."

"Of course, majesty," said Bella, a rare smile finding its way on her face.

"Ve, and I will arrange for the Advisors to stay with us," said Feliciano cheerfully.

"Excellent," said Bayer, rising from the table. "I will relay this information to the other Generals when I see them next." He saluted crisply.

"General Bayer," said Ludwig. "Captain, Advisor."

It was a dismissal more than anything else, and as the three trickled out, Kiku turned up to Ludwig.

"I suppose it's time for bed," said Ludwig. There was a long pause, and then Ludwig sighed and looked first at Feliciano. "Get some sleep, Feli. You must be exhausted."

"Ve, Ludwig…" Feliciano seemed lost in that moment, but Ludwig spared no time to offer comfort. Instead, he stared indifferently down at Kiku.

"Our bed has been prepared," he said a touch sadly. "Come, Kiku."

That night was the first night that Kiku had ever slept with another person, and though he never actively felt or saw Ludwig in the dark, he felt uncomfortable knowing that he was, for once, not alone with his own thoughts.

"Ludwig?" he murmured after a while.

"Vat, Kiku?"

"This matter…truly bothers me," said Kiku. "It seems that everything is going too fast. Can we really rule a land like this? With so little training? In war?"

There was silence.

"I haffe never heard you express such doubts," said Ludwig. "I am worried, too."

"I do not want to fail."

"Then I vill make sure we do not. You haffe my word on that."

"Thank you, Ludwig."

"My duty as your husband directs me as such," said Ludwig. "My duty as King directs me doubly so."

"I am glad you are both of those things," said Kiku quietly. "And I am glad that you always do your duty."

_If nothing else,_ he meditated, but what could be done?

"Goodnight, Kiku," said Ludwig. "I promise, we will fix zis mess. Together."

"Together," agreed Kiku sleepily. "Goodnight, Ludwig."

Those were their first waking hours of married life, and Kiku never forgot them.

* * *

**Aaaaand Ludwig and Kiku win the prize for being the most awkward married couple EVER. Also, I will enjoy putting Feli's talents to good use...seeing as everyone thinks the only thing he's good for is arranging for rooms and prepping festivals. Which isn't true.**

**If you liked this chapter, or if you wished I had done things differently, please let me know by leaving me a review! I would love to hear your feedback, especially as I'm growing more and more angry every time I have to write an accent for poor Ludwig. I'm probably going to cut it back in future chapters, because it's starting to get annoying and distasteful...oh, well. What did you guys think? (Edit from 12 hours later: I reduced it. Because it's still there, but...less so)**


End file.
